<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaos In The Shit Hole by Tachi_Sakon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783284">Chaos In The Shit Hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon'>Tachi_Sakon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Civilized Sportsmen (ChatFics) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actual Moms Suga and Yaku, Also help Himekawa, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying Futakuchi is my religion, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Get togethers, Hugging, Hugs, Humor, I live for bullying Kuroo and Oiks, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Innuendo, Iwa/Suffering is OTP, Iwaizumi/Shirabu friendship, Kita has a breakdown, Kita has low self esteem, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Suga instincts activated, Terushima is Yellow Fever change my mind, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks &amp; Nerds, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Volleygays, best bro’s taketora and tanaka, chat fic, gays, good friend Suna, supportive friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leg Fucker: I’m sorry what is sunshine? </p><p>Leg Fucker: I only know </p><p>Murder Mom: Yaku Morisuke dont you fucking dare</p><p>Leg Fucker: </p><p>Leg Fucker: S H U N S I N E </p><p>Murder Mom: tHATS IT IM FUCKING DONE </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: no you’re not </p><p>Murder Mom: tHIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Gotta decide on a ship for Komori), Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akagi Michinari/Oomimi Ren, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Bobata Kazuma/Tsuchiyu Arata, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Konoha Akinori, Echigo Sakae/Himekawa Aoi, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Himekawa Aoi/Teradomari Motoki, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Ikejiri Hayato &amp; Sawamura Daichi, Ikejiri Hayato/Sawamura Daichi, Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas, Iwaizumi Hajime/Suffering, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Komori Motoya, Kamasaki Yasushi/Moniwa Kaname, Kawanishi Taichi/Semi Eita, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Koganegawa Kanji/Sakunami Kousuke, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori, Komori Motoya &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Watari Shinji/Yahaba Shigeru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Misaki Hana/Terushima Yuuji, Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Obara Yutaka/Onagawa Tarou, Oohira Reon/Yamagata Hayato, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Civilized Sportsmen (ChatFics) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome To The Shit Hole, My Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chaos begins</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Names that’ll appear is chapters 1-3</p><p>Turtles: Fukunaga<br/>Helter Skelter: Semi<br/>Bite-A-Bitch: Shirabu<br/>Bitten-Bitch: Oikawa<br/>Pepe: Hanamaki<br/>Shakira: Matsukawa<br/>Silently Suffering: Kunimi<br/>Onion Husbando: Kindaichi<br/>high school to went I: Kinnoshita<br/>I went to school high: Narita<br/>Bara: Iwaizumi<br/>Murder Mom: Suga<br/>Murder Dad: Daichi<br/>Green Yams: Yamaguchi<br/>Saltysaurus: Tsukishima<br/>Yilk: Kageyama<br/>Shitty Boy 1: Tanaka<br/>Shitty Boy 2: Taketora<br/>If lost return to Jesus: Noya<br/>I’m Jesus: Asahi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>If Lost Return To Jesus created ‘The Shit Hole’</em>
</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>If Lost Return To Jesus added, Bite-A-Bitch, Bitten-Bitch, Helter Skelter, Pepe, Shakira, Silently Suffering, Onion Husbando, High school to went I, I went to school high, Bara, Murder Mom, Murder Dad, Green Potatoes, Saltysaurus, Yilk, Shitty Boy 1, Shitty Boy 2 and Jesus to ‘The Shit Hole’</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>If Lost Return To Jesus</strong></em>: WHATS UP FUCKERS!</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>High school went to I:</strong></em> Nishinoya-Senpai pls give me my phone back, says Kageyama</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>If Lost Return To Jesus</strong></em>: FUCK YOU </p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>High school went to I</strong></em>: :-: says Kageyama <br/> <br/>  <br/><br/><em><strong>If Lost Return To Jesus:</strong></em> why does Kageyama have your phone?<br/>  <br/><br/> <br/> <em><strong>If Lost Return To Jesus: </strong></em>is he ignoring me <br/> <br/>  <br/><br/><em><strong>I’m Jesus</strong></em>: Noya please leave him alone <br/> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bara</strong></em>: can someone tell me why the fuck am I here </p><p> <br/> </p><p><em><strong>If Lost Return To Jesus</strong></em>: because we want you here</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bite-A-Bitch:</strong></em> We do?</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bitten-Bitch</strong></em>: Shut the fuck up and apologize to my boyfriend bitch</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bite-A-Bitch</strong></em>: Last time I checked you were the bitch, and no</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><strong><em>Bara</em></strong>: here they go again...</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bite-A-Bitch:</strong></em> you’re just bitching because you lost to us in the semifinals</p><p> <br/> </p><p><em><strong>Bitten-Bitch:</strong></em> AKKAJDJDJSKSKALSKSKRIUROESKSKJSJDKRKDKDKSKSKKSKS</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>If Lost Return To Jesus</strong></em>: hey Seijou’s ace</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bara</strong></em>: that’s me unfortunately</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>If Lost Return To Jesus:</strong></em> can you go make sure that your boyfriend hasn’t died</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bara</strong></em>: if he has that would be great</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bitten-Bitch</strong></em>: IWA-CHAN</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bite-A-Bitch:</strong> </em>see? even your boyfriend hates you </p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bitten-Bitch:</strong> </em>IWA-CHAN DOESNT HATE ME SO SHUT UP</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bara</strong></em>: yes I do</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bitten-Bitch</strong></em>: hajime</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bara</strong></em>: what</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bitten-Bitch</strong></em>: hajiME</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bara</strong></em>: what</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><strong><em>Bitten-Bitch</em></strong>: haJIME</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Helter Skelter:</strong> </em>why is my phone vibrating nonstop</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>If Lost Return To Jesus</strong></em>: Chaos</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bitten-Bitch:</strong> </em>HAJIMEEEEE</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bara</strong></em>: shut up you’re disrupting the other teams</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bitten-Bitch:</strong></em> ;-; </p><p>  <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Helter Skelter:</strong></em> can you guys tone it down a bit Kawanishi fell asleep</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bite-A-Bitch:</strong></em> ew<span class="Apple-converted-space">  <br/><br/></span></p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Helter Skelter:</strong></em> before anything shut the fuck up ShiraBitch</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bite-A-Bitch:</strong></em> ew it’s the semi-best</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Bitten-Bitch</strong></em>: well you switched fast</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bite-A-Bitch</strong></em>: I’m not done with you yet so don’t think that you’re off the hook shittykawa</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bara</strong></em>: .... I like this kid</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bitten-Bitch</strong></em>: IWAIZUMI HAJIME <em>NO</em></p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bara</strong></em>: Iwaizumi Hajime <em>yes</em><span class="Apple-converted-space">  <br/><br/></span></p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Helter Skelter:</strong></em> fuck you all <span class="Apple-converted-space">  <br/><br/></span></p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Murder Mom</strong></em>: Language</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>If Lost Return To Jesus</strong></em>: there’s mom</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Murder Dad:</strong></em> Suga leave them be</p><p> </p><p> <br/><em><strong>Murder Mom</strong></em>: Daichi</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Murder Dad:</strong></em> Suga</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bite-A-Bitch</strong></em>: are you two done flirting so I can get back to roasting shittykawa</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bitten-Bitch:</strong></em> FUCK YOU</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Bite-A-Bitch</strong></em>: no thanks</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>High school to went I</strong></em>: guys can you quit bitching for a few</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bite-A-Bitch:</strong> </em>name one good reason why I should</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>I went to school high</strong></em>: I want to fuck my boyfriend in peace. Is that so much to ask for?<span class="Apple-converted-space">    <br/><br/></span></p><p> <br/><br/><em><strong>Turtles</strong></em>: .... </p><p>  <br/><br/><br/><em><strong>Helter Skelter:</strong> </em>....  </p><p> </p><p> <br/><br/><em><strong>Bite-A-Bitch</strong></em>: .... </p><p>  <br/><br/><br/><em><strong>Bara</strong></em>: ..... </p><p>  <br/><br/><br/><em><strong>Bitten-Bitch:</strong></em> ....  </p><p> <br/> <br/><br/><em><strong>Pepe</strong></em>: ..... </p><p>  <br/><br/><br/><em><strong>Shakira</strong></em>: .... </p><p>  <br/><br/><br/><em><strong>Silently Suffering:</strong></em> .... </p><p>  <br/><br/><br/><em><strong>Onion Husbando:</strong></em> ....  </p><p>  <br/><br/><br/><em><strong>high school to went I</strong></em>: why is suddenly everyone here </p><p>   <br/><br/><br/><em><strong>Murder Mom</strong></em>: .... </p><p>  <br/><br/><br/><em><strong>Murder Dad:</strong></em> .... </p><p>  <br/><br/><br/><em><strong>Green Yams</strong></em>: ....   </p><p> </p><p> <br/><br/><em><strong>Saltysaurus</strong></em>: .... </p><p> <br/> <br/><br/><em><strong>Yilk</strong></em>: ....  </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p><em><strong>Murder Mom: </strong></em>Oh, you got your phone back from Noya! <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <em><strong>Yilk: </strong></em>Sugawara-San </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <em><strong>Murder Mom: </strong></em>Yes? <br/><br/></p><p> <br/> <br/> <em><strong>Yilk: </strong></em>Kinoshita-Senpai and Narita-Senpai made me leave the locker room </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Murder Mom:</strong></em> <em>Thank god</em></p><p> </p><p> <br/> <em><strong>Yilk: </strong></em>Why </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Murder Mom: </strong></em>huh? </p><p> </p><p> <br/> <em><strong>Yilk: </strong></em>Why? </p><p> </p><p> <br/> <em><strong>Murder Mom: </strong></em>Oh my sweet innocent baby.. </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p><em><strong>Shakira: </strong></em>he won’t stay that way for long</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <em><strong>Murder Mom: </strong></em>Shut up while you’re ahead, Matsukawa  </p><p>  <br/> <br/> <em><strong>Shakira: </strong></em>woah, scary </p><p><br/><br/><br/><em><strong>Shitty Boy 1</strong></em>: .... </p><p>  <br/><br/><br/><em><strong>Shitty Boy 2</strong></em>: ....  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>If Lost Return To Jesus:</strong></em> way to lay it down Narita </p><p> <br/><br/><br/> <em><strong>I’m Jesus:</strong></em> noYA<br/><br/></p><p>   <br/> <br/> <em><strong>Murder Mom: </strong></em>you made sure that Kageyama didn’t see anything and that he left the lockers <em>before, </em>right? </p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>High school to went I:</strong></em> yes sir</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><strong><em>I went to school high: </em></strong>When we fuck we like our privacy unlike others </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Helter Skelter: </strong></em>Are you two finished? </p><p> </p><p> <em><strong>I went to school high: </strong></em>sadly </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>I went to school high:</strong> </em>we were having a very good time before we were rudely interrupted by your kouhai </p><p> <br/><br/></p><p> <em><strong>High school to went I: </strong></em>babe stop texting and help me with my pants </p><p> </p><p><em><strong> <br/>Bite-A-Bitch: </strong></em>I thought you two said that you were done </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>High school to went I:</strong></em> I meant putting them on!<br/><br/></p><p> <br/><em><strong>Murder Mom: </strong></em>hurry up and get your pants on then </p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>High school to went I: </strong></em>I’m trying but it’s kinda hard when my phone keeps vibrating and y’all keep @ting me</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Bitten-Bitch:</strong></em> .. okay but quick question </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Bitten Bitch: </strong></em>who the fuck are you two anyway </p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>High school to went I</strong></em>: babe it looks like it’s our time to shine</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>I went to school high</strong></em>: so it seems</p><p> <br/> <br/><em><strong>I went to school high: also good</strong></em> job finally getting your pants on </p><p> <br/><br/> <em><strong>I went to school high: </strong></em>record time, I’m impressed </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>High school to went I:</strong> </em>my legs get cold fast  </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>High school to went I: </strong></em>thanks for your help  <br/><br/></p><p> <br/> <em><strong>I went to school high: </strong></em>anytime babe ;) </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Bara</strong></em>: can you two just get to the point</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bite-A-Bitch</strong></em>: preferably without hearing about how you two weirdos fucked<span class="Apple-converted-space"> and whatever is happening now </span></p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Shakira</strong></em>: on the contrary</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Pepe</strong></em>: I would like to hear more about that </p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bitten-Bitch:</strong></em> gay</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Pepe</strong></em>: not as gay as you</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bitten-Bitch:</strong></em> touché</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/> <em><strong>I went to school high: </strong></em>I beg to differ </span>
</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>High school to went I: </strong></em>ignore him and I’m Kinoshita</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>I went to school high:</strong></em> I’m Narita</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>High school to went I</strong></em>: and as you may already know or not, we’re dating</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>I went to school high:</strong></em> fucking</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">  <br/><br/></span>
</p><p><em><strong>Murder Mom</strong></em>: unnecessary</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>I went to school high:</strong></em> necessary</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>High school to went I</strong></em>: anyway, we’ve been dating since our second year of middle school and we like to keep it quiet</p><p> <br/> <br/><em><strong>Bite-A-Bitch:</strong></em> so you say <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/><em><strong>Helter Skelter: </strong></em>ignore him and proceed </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>I went to school high</strong></em>: okay... well we’re karasuno’s numbers eight and seven</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Bara</strong></em>: who’s number eight and who’s seven </p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>High school to went I</strong></em>: I’m number seven</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>I went to school high</strong></em>: and I’m eight</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Bara</strong></em>: cool thanks</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>I went to school high</strong></em>: np man</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>High school to went I:</strong></em> come to think of it we’ve accidentally worn each other’s jerseys before</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Murder Mom</strong></em>: .... so that’s why the referee.. </p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Murder Dad:</strong></em> ?</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Saltysaurus</strong></em>: I knew it</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Green Potato</strong></em>: so did I.</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>High school to went I</strong></em>: whoops looks like they knew babe</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>I went to school high</strong></em>: whatever it doesn’t change anything</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>High school to went I</strong></em>: but that means no more quickies before matches</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Murder Dad:</strong></em> <em>So It Was You<span class="Apple-converted-space">   <br/><br/></span></em></p><p> </p><p><em><strong>I went to school high</strong></em>: babe I think you said too much</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>High school to went I</strong></em>: shit looks like it’s time to make like a pearl and roll</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>I went to school high</strong></em>: agreed</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Shakira</strong></em>: no stay</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Pepe</strong></em>: we want to hear more from where that came from</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Shakira</strong></em>: we’ll tell you our stories in return</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>I went to school high</strong></em>: another time  </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>If Lost Return To Jesus</strong></em>: rip</p><p> </p><p> <br/><em><strong>I’m Jesus</strong></em>: I’m praying</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Murder Dad:</strong></em> there won’t be only one murder tonight</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Murder Mom</strong></em>: Daichi—</p><p> </p><p> <br/><em><strong>Pepe</strong></em>: rip<span class="Apple-converted-space"> to our newest meme pals</span></p><p> </p><p> <br/><em><strong>Shakira</strong></em>: rip </p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Turtles</strong></em>: ...</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Shitty Boy 1</strong></em>: SHIT’S GOIN’ DOWN!</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Shitty Boy 2</strong></em>: YEAH!</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Turtles</strong></em>: Tora please...</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Shitty Boy 2</strong></em>: UUUUWWEEEEHHHHAJDJEOEKKSKSJDKDKDKSKSKKSGGDJDKKDK </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Silently Suffering:</strong></em> I’m enjoying myself</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Onion Husbando:</strong></em> Kunimi’s smiling I’m scared</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>High school to went I</strong></em>: good bye cruel world</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>I went to school high:</strong></em> may we be reincarnated to see you in a better light</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>(High school to went I and I went to school high left the chat) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  <br/><br/></em>
</p><p><em><strong>Murder Dad</strong></em>: GET YOUR ASSES BACK IN THE CLUBROOM AND CLEAN THE LOCKERS YOU FUCKERS </p><p> <br/> <br/>(<em>Murder Dad has left the chat) </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em><strong>Shakira: </strong></em>they literally are, in the true sense of the word </p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Pepe</strong></em>: I wonder who takes it up the ass </p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>If Lost Return To Jesus: </strong></em>Usually Kinoshita does but they switch sometimes </p><p> <br/><br/></p><p><em> <strong>I’m Jesus: </strong> </em> <em>Noya these are our friends you are talking about </em></p><p>
  <em> <br/><br/></em>
</p><p><strong><em>Pepe:</em></strong>how do you know? <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p><em><strong>If Lost Return To Jesus: </strong></em>... </p><p>  <br/><br/></p><p><em><strong>Shakira</strong></em>: <em>Elaborate please </em></p><p> </p><p><em> <strong>Pepe: </strong></em>seconded </p><p> <br/> </p><p> <em><strong>Shitty Boy 1: </strong></em>thirded <br/><br/></p><p> <br/> <em><strong>Murder Mom: </strong></em>fourthed </p><p>  <br/>  <br/><br/> <em>If Lost Return To Jesus has left the chat </em><br/><br/></p><p><em><br/><strong>Bara:</strong></em>there’s definitely more to that story <em><br/></em></p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Pepe: </strong></em>chicken </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Shitty Boy #2</strong></em>: he should stay and take it like a man </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Shitty Boy #2:</strong> </em>but like, in all honesty </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Shitty Boy #2:</strong> </em>I am genuinely interested in hearing the story </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Turtles: </strong></em>Same</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p><em><strong>Bara: </strong></em>same</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Yilk: </strong></em>Same</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Silently Suffering: </strong></em>Same</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Shitty Boy #1: </strong></em>Same </p><p> </p><p> <em><strong>Bitten-Bitch: </strong></em>y’all gay  <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> <em><strong>Bara: </strong></em>not as gay as you </p><p> </p><p> <em><strong>Bitten Bitch: </strong></em>I know you are but what am I </p><p> </p><p> <em><strong>Im Jesus: </strong></em>heLP</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. plS NO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More chaos</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(<em>Private Chat: Pepe, Shakira and If Lost Return To Jesus)</em></p><p> </p><p>Shakira: alright buddy</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: it's time for you to elaborate</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: huh</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: it's time for you to elaborate</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: on how you know about </p><p> </p><p>Pepe: Kinoshita taking it up the ass</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: oh so that's why you two are messaging me at 5 AM</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: Yup</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: bingo dingo</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: so tell us</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: how exactly <em>do you know</em></p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: ... I may or may not have walked in on them a few times</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: elaboRATE</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: I want to know all the deets</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: same here</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: why</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: you guys haven't even met the guys outside of the chat</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: why are you two so fixed on this</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: you obviously don't know about us members of the Meme Cult</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: your numbers seven and eight are part of it and we have met outside of the chat and matches</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: the meme cult?</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: no, The Meme Cult </p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: okay... what's The Meme Cult? </p><p> </p><p>Pepe: The Meme Cult is where all us cultured people gather</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: to have cultured conversations</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: like?</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: we'll tell you only if you tell us how you '<em>accidentally</em>' walked in on your teammates fucking</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: yeah</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: I thought you two forgot about that</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: about a matter of such importance?</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: Never</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: fuck</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(<em>Private Chat between Murder Mom and High school to went</em> I)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: @Murder Mom </p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: Suga-San</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: Sugawara-San</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: <em>Koushi</em></p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: I'm up, I'm up. What's up, Kinoshita?</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: the sky</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: but seriously</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: Suga-San I can't walk </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: normally I would feel bad for you, but you did this to yourself</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: Suga-San</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: have pity on a poor soul </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: never again</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: Suga-San please please please tell Captain that I can't make it today, pleASE</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: ....</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: I'm begging you, Suga-San!</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: wow, you're actually using proper grammar</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: it must be really serious</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: Sugawara <em>please</em></p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: I literally have been trying to get out of my bed for the past half hour</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: and I still haven't been able to </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: ... fine</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: just this once, I'll cover for you</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: god bless you Suga-San</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: but if this happens again, don't even ask</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: yessir!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(<em>Private Chat: Murder Mom and Murder Dad)</em></p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: Daichi</p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: Ah</p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: morning Sugar</p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: ... wait</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: .... Daichi</p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: no I didn't—</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: you called me <em>sugar</em></p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: I meant Suga!</p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: morning Suga! </p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: damn autocorrect</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: okay...</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: good morning to you too, Daichi</p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: it's really early, you usually don't text me at this time unless it's urgent</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: ...</p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: what happened?</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: well</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: you see</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: god</p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: Suga just tell me</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: just don't get mad, okay?</p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: why would I?</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: just promise</p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: okay</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: say it</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: say what?</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: that you promise</p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: but I said okay</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: Daichi</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: <em>say it</em></p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: okay okay</p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: I promise not to get mad</p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: now can you tell me?</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: ....</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: long story short</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: Kinoshita won't be coming to practice today</p><p> <br/> <br/>Murder Dad: wHAT</p><p> </p><p>(<em>Meanwhile in The Shit Hole)</em></p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: guys</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: guys</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: gUYS</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: with all due respect</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: actually no</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: let me rephrase that:</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: Nishinoya-San what the fuck are you doing up at 5:27 AM </p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: who wants to fucking die</p><p> </p><p>Turtles: you made me loose my race</p><p> <br/>If Lost Return To Jesus: what race </p><p> </p><p>Turtles: Mario Kart </p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: who’re  you playing as </p><p> </p><p>Turtles: Peach </p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: Nice  </p><p>  <br/><br/>Turtles: Peach is my Queen </p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: what's up Noya-San</p><p> <br/>If Lost Rwturn To Jesus: hey Ryu! <br/> <br/><br/></p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: alright</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: before anyone gets killed</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: I'm looking at you Semi</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: let me explain why I have gathered all you lovely gentlemen here today</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: this better be good</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: if you don't want to die</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: you better have a good explanation for this shit</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: calm your pants</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: I just wanted to tell you all</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: that Asahi is the most adorable</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: cute</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: lovable and greatest</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: oversized golden retriever ever</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: that is all</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: let me get this straight</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: none of us here</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: are straight my dear</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: touché</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: let me try to fathom what Nishinoya just did</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: he woke us up</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: at 5 fucking 27 AM</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: yeah</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: just to tell us how cute he finds Azumane?</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: sounds about right</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: *nods*</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: gay</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: so are you</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: I know</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: and I love it</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: someone's a dead bitch</p><p> </p><p>Bite-A-Bitch: the only bitch here is Oikawa</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: no truer words have ever been spoken</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: true</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: true</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: true</p><p> </p><p>Onion Husbando: true</p><p> </p><p>Bite-A-Bitch: aren't you guys his teammates</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: yeah</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: does it matter</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: that doesn't change the truth</p><p> </p><p>Bite-A-Bitch: I suddenly feel bad for him</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: ew</p><p> </p><p>Bite-A-Bitch: shut the fuck up semi-best</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: make me</p><p> </p><p>Bite-A-Bitch: I'll tell them about <em>that</em></p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: you wouldn't dare</p><p> </p><p>Bite-A-Bitch: I would</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: he would</p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: he would</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: y'all are sleeping on something very important</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: elaborate on <em>that</em></p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: <em>NO</em></p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: ShiraBitch don't you dare</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: or else I'll tell them about <em>then</em></p><p> </p><p>Bite-A-Bitch: do that and you're dead to me</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: you're all dead to me</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: :(</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: except you Yama</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: :)</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: Saltyshima being disgustingly nice</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: is disgusting</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: at least I have a boyfriend</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: yours hasn't even acknowledged you yet</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: ...</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: oh wait</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: I bet you don't even know what acknowledged even means</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: shut the fuck up</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(<em>Private Chat: High school to went I, I went to school high and Shitty Boy #1</em>)</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: so who took it in the ass</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: wow</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: you really spent no time getting down to business</p><p> </p><p>I went to school high: Kinoshita</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: babe</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: bABE</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: I can't believe that you would expose me like that </p><p> </p><p>I went to school high: honestly</p><p> </p><p>I went to school high: you manage that just fine on your own</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: babe you wound me </p><p> </p><p>I went to school high: love you</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: love you too</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: seriously</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: right in front of my salad</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: you're just jealous because you're alone</p><p> </p><p>I went to school high: because ennoshita rejected you</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: he didn't reject me!</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: he was just shy</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: oh really</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: "fuck off baldy" and "leave me alone before you end up like those mashed potatoes" doesn't sound very shy </p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: ....</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: okay</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: maybe he did reject me</p><p> </p><p>I went to school high: told you</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: that doesn't mean I don't  have any chances</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: keep dreaming honey</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: Ugh</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: what do I do then</p><p> </p><p>I went to school high: why don't you do what I do </p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: which is</p><p> </p><p>I went to school high:</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: no</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: babe pls</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: <em>nO</em></p><p> </p><p>I went to school high: yes</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: should I be afraid</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: yES</p><p> </p><p>I went to school high: <em>no</em></p><p> </p><p>I went to school high: so listen</p><p> </p><p>I went to school high: all you gotta do is</p><p> </p><p>I went to school high: make him unable to walk</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: unable to walk?</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: wait....</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: oH YOU MUST BE CRAZY OF YOU THINK IM GONNA—</p><p> </p><p>I went to school high: ;)</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: it’ll work right..</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: <em>TANAKA NO</em></p><p> </p><p>I went to school high: definitely</p><p> </p><p>I went to school high: foolproof</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>I went to school high: guaranteed </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">I went to school high: it worked on Kino  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: <em>NARITA BABE PLS NO</em></p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: ....</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: thanks for the advice man</p><p> </p><p>I went to school high: np bro</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: .. <em>I’m sorry ennoshita..</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="Apple-converted-space">(Shitty Boy #1 left the chat) </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">I went to school high: rip ennoshita’s ass </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">High school to went I: sometimes I wonder why I ever agreed to date you </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">I went to school high: because you like it rough </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">I went to school high: and you were rejected by your senpai crush </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">High school to went I: firstly fuck off </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">High school to went I: secondly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">High school to went I: touché </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. hOES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bara: you two </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: have some explaining  to do</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the last chapter until I add more people! </p><p>Looks like the kouhai aren’t as innocent as they seem— </p><p>Also sorry if the first chapters are so Narita/Kino focused! I just think that they need more love. I’ll be giving other couples the spotlight as well, so don’t worry and stick with me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Private Chat: SeiHoes</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: okay</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: petition to uncover the truth</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: about @High school to went I and @i went to school high</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: I will now add them to the chat</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: but they aren't part of our team</p><p> </p><p>Bara: shut the fuck up oikawa</p><p> </p><p>Bara: add them</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: you're only saying that because you wanna know</p><p> </p><p>Bara:</p><p> </p><p>Bara: I won't deny</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: we all want to know</p><p> </p><p>Onion Husbando: don't you Oikawa-San</p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: nO</p><p> </p><p>YaHoeba: don't lie to yourself sweetie</p><p> </p><p>YaHOEba: you were the one drooling over your phone yesterday in the bus</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch:</p><p> </p><p>Angry Deer: he really is a pervert</p><p> </p><p>Holy Water: took you that long to figure it out, huh genius?</p><p> </p><p>Angry Deer:</p><p> </p><p>Angry Deer: well</p><p> </p><p>Angry Deer: yes</p><p> </p><p>YaHOEba: he isn’t even denying it</p><p> </p><p>YaHOEba: Ken</p><p> </p><p>Angry Deer: just add them already</p><p> </p><p>Bara: <em>do it</em></p><p> </p><p>Shakira: alright</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: in 3</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: 2</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: 1...</p><p> </p><p>(<em>Shakira has added High school to went I and I went to school high to SeiHoes</em>)</p><p> </p><p>I went to school high: ayy what’s up</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: what the fuck</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: damn</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: someone got off on the wrong foot</p><p> </p><p>I went to school high: he actually didn’t get up at all</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: hoe don’t do it</p><p> </p><p>I went to school high:</p><p> </p><p>I went to school high: or rather</p><p> </p><p>I went to school high: he can’t get up</p><p> </p><p>Bara:</p><p> </p><p>Bara: damn son</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: damn son</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: wow</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: and I thought the others were bad</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: but you</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: a whole new level</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shakira changed I went to school high’s name to Fucker</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fucker:</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: well</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: I never</p><p> </p><p>High school to went I: where’s the lie tho</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: babe</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: don’t be like that</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: we’re not done yet</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: ho</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: hoho</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pepe changed High school to went I’d name to Fucked </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: first off</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: nOT TRUE</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: Nah babe, he’s right</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: I wouldn’t have it any other way</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: fuck you</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: actually I’m the one fucking you</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: but okay</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: secondly</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: I can’t deny</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: I do prefer bottoming</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: so you admit</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: but we switch</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: yeah</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: Noya learned the truth the hard way</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: I think he cried</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: it must’ve been pretty traumatic for him since it’s pretty unexpected</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: it’s only unexpected because they don’t pay attention to us most of the time</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: true</p><p> </p><p>Bara: that’s sad </p><p> </p><p>Fucked: tell me something I don’t know</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: your libero said something about you two switching</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: oh yeah</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: we like to switch it up sometimes</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: to make things more</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: <em>interesting</em> </p><p> </p><p>Shakira: damn</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: damn</p><p> </p><p>Bara: versatile aren’t we?</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: guess you could say that</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: ;-)</p><p> </p><p>Angry Deer: gross</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: excuse me?</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: who are you to say</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: you probably never had a good fuck in your life</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fucked: because if you had</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: you wouldn’t be saying that</p><p> </p><p>YaHOEba: excuse me</p><p> </p><p>YaHOEba: but</p><p> </p><p>YaHOEba: you have no right to talk to my mans like that</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: you’re excused</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: when he apologizes for calling my man gross</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: then I’ll apologize for being rude</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fucker: oh my god</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: he slammed his phone and is pouting </p><p> </p><p>Fucker: it’s so cute</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: *whispers* <em>gay</em></p><p> </p><p>Fucker: same to you</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: drama queen</p><p> </p><p>Bara: like you’re one to talk Shittykawa</p><p> </p><p>Onion Husbando: does he usually get like this?</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: only when he feels like I’ve been insulted</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: but usually</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: no</p><p> </p><p>Onion Husbando: how do you calm him down?</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: ...</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: it’s in the name sweetie</p><p> </p><p>Onion Husbando:</p><p> </p><p>Onion Husbando: oh</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: lmao</p><p> </p><p>Onion Husbando: so it isn’t much different from what we do Akira!</p><p> </p><p>Pepe:</p><p> </p><p>Shakira:</p><p> </p><p>Holy Water:</p><p> </p><p>Angry Deer:</p><p> </p><p>YaHOEba:</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: I can’t believe it</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch:<em> my own kOUHAI</em></p><p> </p><p>Bara: </p><p> </p><p>Fucker: damn</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: <em>Kindaichi</em></p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: <em>why the fuck would you say that </em></p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: <em>in a group chat</em></p><p> </p><p>Onion Husbando: did I say something wrong?</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: yES</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: lmao</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: I didn’t expect that tho</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: like</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: wOT</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: it works tho</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: it’s a foolproof way to stop your angry bf from doing stupid shit that he’ll regret late</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: cause he can’t walk the next day<span class="Apple-converted-space"> so he can’t get to doing t he stupid shit </span></p><p> </p><p>Bara: that sounds oddly specific</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: because it’s happened</p><p> </p><p>Onion Husbando:</p><p> </p><p>Onion Husbando: he’s right</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: Narita babe</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: aye</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: I hate you</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: ;-;</p><p> </p><p>Holy Water: don’t fight!</p><p> </p><p>Bara: cool it</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: but like</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: I’m still curious about how you your chibi libero walked in on you</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: I think</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: that it’d be better if I tell you another day</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: awh</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: y</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: gotta take care of my crippled princess</p><p> </p><p>Shakira:</p><p> </p><p>Pepe:</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: that’s acceptable</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: we’ll accept that excuse this once</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: bless </p><p> </p><p>Fucker: cause I gotta run</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: nARITA<span class="Apple-converted-space">    <br/><br/></span></p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>Fucked: this is all your damn fault <br/>  <br/><br/>  <br/> Fucker: babe </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space"> Fucker: you sound like a girl on her period  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/> <br/> Fucked: you think I give a shit? <br/> <br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Fucked: now get your ass over and fix the mess you made </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: omw</p><p> </p><p>(<em>Fucker and Fucked have left the chat)</em></p><p> </p><p>Angry Deer: #whipped</p><p> </p><p>YaHOEba: truth</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space"> YaHOEba: but I wouldn’t want to mess with that either so </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space"> Angry Deer: that’s because you are that </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space"> YaHOEba: shut the fuck up </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space"> YaHOEba: also touché </span>
</p><p> <br/><br/></p><p>Bitten-Bitch: Kindaichi</p><p> </p><p>Bara: Kunimi</p><p> </p><p>Onion Husbando: yes Oikawa-San?</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: fuck</p><p> </p><p>Bara: you two</p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: have some explaining to do</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You’ll End Up Worse Than Ennoshita’s Mashed Potatoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shitty Boy #1: you wouldn’t dare </p><p> </p><p>Fucker: when it comes to protecting my boyfriend </p><p> </p><p>Fucker: you best believe I would</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New person added! </p><p>Introducing Shrooms (AKA Miracle Boy Satori) </p><p>I’m sO SORRY FOR THIS </p><p>(Btw this is my first chat fic and idk what I’m doing so pray)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Help For The Pining Dumbass: Shitty Boy #1, Fucker and Fucked</em> </p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1:</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: do I want to know the reasons behind those names?</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: I don't know</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: do you</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: Narita Kazuhito get of your damn phone and help me up so I can get some food before you end up like the trash outside</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: shit </p><p> </p><p>Fucker: full name</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: you'd better run man</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: listen to him if you know what's good for you, Kazuhito</p><p> </p><p>Fucker:</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: okay</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: but quick question</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: how did the trash end up </p><p> </p><p>Fucked: in the damn dumpster where it burned to a crisp</p><p> </p><p>Fucker:</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: gimme a min</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: alright, one minute</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: 60</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: 59</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: 58 </p><p> </p><p>Fucker: babe I didn't mEAN LITERALLY</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: too bad</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: 57</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: Kino pls</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: 56</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: 55</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: Hisashi babe</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: damn son what did you to to get him <em>this</em> pissed off?</p><p> </p><p>Fucker:</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: take a wild guess genius</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: 54</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: babe pLS I CANT WALK THAT FAST</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: you said one minute so that's what I'm giving you</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: 53</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: </p><p> </p><p>Fucker: Hisashi—</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: 52</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: looks like your foolproof method didn't really do it for ya</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: shut </p><p> </p><p>Fucker: up</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: do you</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: KNOW HOW DAMN HARD IT IS TO RUN AND TYPE </p><p> </p><p>Fucker: aT THE SAME TIME</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: no</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: thankfully</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: Fuck</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: you</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: no thanks, that's Kino's job</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: actually—</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: you know what</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: forget it</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: 51</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: 50</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: 49</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: HISASHI IM ALMOST THERE PLS JUST STAPH</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: <em>no</em></p><p> </p><p>Fucked: 48</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: is this a bad time to say that Ennoshita and I hooked up </p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: so in other words</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: water is wet </p><p> </p><p>Fucked: 45</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: YOU SKIPPED THREE SECONDS</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: 40</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: HISASHI NO</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: no</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: we're a couple now</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: congrats</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: congrats</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: but right now</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: I'm a bit preoccupied with something so</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: if you would</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: I don't know... LET ME BREATHE HISAHSI</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: do you let me breathe?</p><p> </p><p>Fucker:</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: damn you babe</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: touché</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: now where was I</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: at 60</p><p> </p><p>Fucked:</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: nice try Narita</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: but I believe I was at 33</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: hOE NO</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: I’m your hoe tho</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: tOUCHÈ</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: can I add someone to the chat?</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: sure</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: to watch Kazuhito suffer</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: 32</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: FUCK</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: haven’t you had enough</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: sHUT</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: imma go ahead and add them</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: okay</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: 31</p><p> </p><p>(<em>Shitty Boy #1 has added Shrooms to the chat)</em></p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: ayy wots this</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: who the fuck are you</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: damn</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today</p><p> </p><p>Fucked:</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1:</p><p> </p><p>Fucker:</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: correction</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: unless you want me to kick your ass </p><p> </p><p>Fucked: don’t do it</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: words don’t hurt me</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: may I add that this is Tendo</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: Shiratorizawa’s Satan?</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: I like the sound of that</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: I’m stealing that</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: and yeah, Tendo Satori is here!</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: welcome</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: thanks</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: also do I want to know the reasons behind—</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: <em>nO YOU DO NOT </em></p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: someone’s in a really bad mood today</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: no shit Sherlock</p><p> </p><p>Fucker:</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: he’s just like this because things have been a bit more rougher than he likes</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms:</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: sPICY</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: ikr</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: who topped</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: take a wild guess you satanic bitch</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: woah chill man</p><p> </p><p>Shroom: angry bottoms aren’t cool</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: SHUT THE FUCK UP</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: KAZUHITO YOU BETTER BE HERE ALREADY</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: I’m in the elevator</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1:</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms:</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: hey</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: I don’t want to trip texting up the stairs</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: fair enough</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms:</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: AngreyBottomTaming.jpng</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fucked:</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: o.O</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1:</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: how the fuck do you</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: have that picture of me</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: my work here is done</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: oH HELL nO</p><p> </p><p>(<em>Shrooms has left the chat)</em></p><p> </p><p>Fucked: GET BACK HERE YOU MUSHROOM HEADED HOE</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: HOW TGE FUCK DO YOU HAVE THAT PICTURE</p><p> </p><p>(<em>Fucked has left the chat)</em></p><p> </p><p>Fucker:</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: how</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: how does he have that..?</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: keep better track of your damn nUDES</p><p> </p><p>Fucker:</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: touché</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: my nose won’t stop leaking</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: I never</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: how are you two capable of such blasphemy</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: hey</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: don’t even think about it</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: if I catch you looking again</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: you’ll end up like the trash outside</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: what trash?</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: the trash that was burned to a crisp</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1:</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: oH MY</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: would you look at the time</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: hoe don’t you dare</p><p>
  
</p><p>Shitty Boy #1: it’s time for me to make like a pearl and rOLL</p><p> </p><p>(<em>Shitty Boy #1 has left the chat)</em></p><p> </p><p>Fucker:</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: I swear</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: if that Buddha bastard—</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: ohNO</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: <em>he didn’t</em></p><p> </p><p>Fucker: Tanaka ryNOSUKE GET BACK HERE AND DELETE THAT PICTURE ROGHT NOW BEFORE I SKIN YOU ALIVE AND HANG YOUR CORPSE OUT TO DRY </p><p> </p><p>Fucker: WHEN I SEE YOU AT PRACTICE TOMORROW YOULL END UP MORE THAT ENNOSHITA’S MASHED POTATOES</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: <em>HISASHI BABE IM SORRY</em></p><p> </p><p>Fucker: TANAKA I WILL TELL ENNOSHITA ABOUT EVERYTHING</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: </p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: you wouldn’t dare</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: when it comes to protecting my boyfriend</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: <em>you best believe I would</em></p><p> </p><p>(Narita finally got inside Hisashi’s apartment and managed to help him while his boyfriend angrily searched ways to “kill a satanic mushroom from hell” and Tanaka deleted the nudes after getting Tendo to do the same)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. (Not So) Wholesome Interactions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saltysaurus: there is nothing wholesome about you people</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More People!</p><p>KonoPuff: Konoha </p><p>SummerKi: Haruki </p><p>Hola from the other side: Hinata  </p><p>(in case you don’t get the joke for Haruki’s nickname— Haru=summer in Japanese, so HARUki- SUMMERki and for Hinata, well idk, I just felt like it) </p><p>Also, Konoha is friends with, like  everyone. He managed to befriend Fukunaga and Yamaguchi and they live in different prefectures</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(<em>The Shit Hole</em>)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If Lost Return To Jesus has added KonoPuff, Hola from the other side and SummerKi to the chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: oh look</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: a group chat</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: HELLO EVERYONE! </p><p> </p><p>SummerKi: hey everyone  </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: Hinata!</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: Suga-San!</p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: Hinata, finally</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: Daichi!</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: finally dumbass</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: hey looks it’s Bakeyama</p><p> </p><p>Yilk:</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: <em>fite me</em></p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: you’re on</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: you and me</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: 3:00 after school at the gym</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: I’ll be there!</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: <em>No Fighting!</em></p><p> </p><p>Yilk:</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side:</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom:</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: yes Suga-San</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: yes Suga-San</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: :)</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus:</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: oh no</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: hello Konoha-San!</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: hey Yamaguchi!</p><p> </p><p>SummerKi: woah </p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: eh</p><p> </p><p>SummerKi: how do you two know each other?? </p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: I met Konoha-San over the summer!</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: yeah</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: our parents know each other so my mom invited his mom over and we ended up bonding!</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: yeah</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: what he said </p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus:</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: tone it down you beanpole</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: I can’t focus on dives with your damn jealousy radiating from you in fucking heatwaves</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: huh?</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: it’s <em>nothing</em></p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: the King is just being a dumbass as usual</p><p> </p><p>Yilk:</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: fuck you</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: ew</p><p>
  
</p><p>Turtles: hello Konoha-San</p><p> </p><p>Turtles: hello Haruki-San</p><p> </p><p>SummerKi: hey Fukunaga</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: yo</p><p> </p><p>Turtles: Tora says that you two are as in sync as ever</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: well</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: I guess dating for 4+ years helps</p><p> </p><p>SummerKi: Aki</p><p> </p><p>SummerKi: babe</p><p> </p><p>SummerKi: I think that it’s the other way around</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: Ah</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: so it is</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus:</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: are you done?</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: I guess?</p><p> </p><p>SummerKi: I suppose</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: ?</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: yeah I’m done with all of you</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: Tsukki!</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus:</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: anyways, moving on!</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: I hope that y'all don't mind if I added them </p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: not that I care of you do</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: cause I'd have to add them anyway</p><p> </p><p>I'm Jesus: Noya what have you done now?</p><p>
  
</p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: Asahi!</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: also</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: how rude</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: all I did was add more to the family</p><p> </p><p>Bite-A-Bitch: you mean more idiots to the headache?</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: don't be such a bitch from the get go ShiraBitch</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: it's a turn off </p><p> </p><p>Bite-A-Bitch:</p><p> </p><p>Bite-A-Bitch: why ever the fuck would you say that</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: </p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: because it’s the truth</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: Jesus</p><p> </p><p>I’m Jesus: yes?</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter:</p><p> </p><p>Bite-A-Bitch:</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff:</p><p> </p><p>I’m Jesus: .... sorry </p><p> </p><p>I’m Jesus: just trying to lighten the mood.</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: Nah it’s alright man </p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: much appreciated</p><p> </p><p>I’m Jesus: :)</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: anyway</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: @Helter Skelter who spit in your bean curd </p><p>
  
</p><p>Bite-A-Bitch: he’s just always like that</p><p> </p><p>Bite-A-Bitch: pathetically salty like the loser bitch he is</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter:</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: you fucking take that back</p><p> </p><p>Bite-A-Bitch: make me</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: alright</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: I will</p><p> </p><p>(<em>Helter Skelter has left the chat</em>)</p><p> </p><p>Bite-A-Bitch:</p><p> </p><p>Bite-A-Bitch: <em>wait</em></p><p> </p><p>Bite-A-Bitch: <em>where did that bastard go</em></p><p> </p><p>Turtles: oh no</p><p> </p><p>Bite-A-Bitch: oh MY GOD</p><p> </p><p>Bite-A-Bitch: wHY DO I HEAR FOOTSTEPS COMING TOWARDS ME</p><p> </p><p>Bite-A-Bitch: oh fUCSJJSKSKDHRHKEKSKSKSKSKHDURKDJSJFKDKKKK</p><p> </p><p>Turtles:</p><p> </p><p>Turtles: Shirabu...? </p><p> </p><p>Yilk: rip</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: you won’t be missed</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: I was summoned by the beautiful tune of Shirabu suffering</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: and I’m loving it</p><p> </p><p>Bara: rip </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: press f to pay respects</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: f</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: f</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: f</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #2: f</p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: f</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: f</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: I don’t care either way</p><p> </p><p>Onion Husbando: shouldn’t we help him...?</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: Nah</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: let him suffer</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: f</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: f</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: f </p><p> </p><p>Bite-A-Bitch: OIKAWA YOU BITCH</p><p> </p><p>Bite-A-Bitch: I FUCKING HEARD THAT</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch:</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: well it was meant for you to see</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: so good</p><p> </p><p>Bite-A-Bitch: fUCK</p><p> </p><p>Bite-A-Bitch: yOU </p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: Nah thats Iwa-Chan’s job</p><p> </p><p>Bara: unfortunately</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: iWA</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: you rUDE BRUTE</p><p> </p><p>Bara: too bad</p><p> </p><p>Bara: you’re the one who asked me out saying, and I quote “I’d let you hold me in those arms any day, but once we’re dating it’ll be everyday”</p><p> </p><p>Bara: my rudeness comes with the package</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch:</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: can we get back to watching Shirabu suffer</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: yes</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: please</p><p> </p><p>Pepe:woooooOO</p><p>
  
</p><p>Helter Skelter: Uhh</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: this is Kawanishi</p><p> </p><p>Turtles: hey Tachi</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: hey Sohei</p><p><br/> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: is no one going to comment on how they’re on first name basis— </p><p> </p><p>Bara: Oikawa </p><p> </p><p>Bara: I swear if you don’t shut the fuck up I will headbut you so hard it’ll make your great, great grandmother dizzy  <br/> <br/><br/></p><p>Turtles: how’re the hamsters</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: good</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: but that’s not why I’m here</p><p> </p><p>Bara: what’s up?</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: why did Shirabu-Senpai just run down the hall waving his arms and screaming</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: and why is Eita following him like a charging rhino</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: who’s Eita?</p><p> </p><p>Turtles: it’s Semi’s first name</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: oh~ they on first name basis too~</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter:</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: well... we’re dating?</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: I’m here for the tea</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: </p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: you know what</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: I’ll just as Eita later </p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: wait don’t go! </p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: spill the tea!</p><p> </p><p>(<em>Helter Skelter has left the chat</em>)</p><p> </p><p>Bara: look at that damnkawa</p><p> </p><p>Bara: you scared him off</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: iWAAAAA CHAAANN</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: speaking of which</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: we haven’t heard from Konoha-San for a while</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: or Komi-San</p><p> </p><p>Shakira:</p><p> </p><p>Pepe:</p><p> </p><p>Bara: oh no</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: could they be possibly</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: possibly</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: doing</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: the old</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: <em>heave ho<span class="Apple-converted-space"> ;-)</span></em></p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: the ‘old heave ho’ I’m dying</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: no but seriously</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: are they?</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: there’s only one way to find out</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: on it</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: @KonoPuff@SummerKi</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: come on out kiddos</p><p> </p><p>SummerKi: hey</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: :(</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">KonoPuff: we’re literally the same age, why do you have to call us kiddos  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">KonoPuff: it’s creepy</span>
</p><p>  <br/> <br/> Shakira: that’s not the point here </p><p> </p><p>Shakira: welcome back friends <br/><br/></p><p> <br/>Shakira: I’m also going to pretend like I’m not offended </p><p> </p><p> Shakira: which I am </p><p> </p><p> Shakira: but we have some more important matters to discuss </p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: oh no</p><p> </p><p>SummerKi: I don’t like where this is going</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: mind telling us what you two were so preoccupied with that you disappeared for a good two hours?</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff:</p><p> </p><p>SummerKi:</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: oMG</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: don’t tell me</p><p> </p><p>Bara: Oikawa shut the fuck up</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: were you <em>heaving</em> the <em>ho</em></p><p> </p><p>Pepe: or perhaps <em>hoeing</em> the <em>heave</em>?</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: Jesus</p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: help<span class="Apple-converted-space"> me before my hair goes gray </span></p><p>
  
</p><p>Saltysaurus: too late </p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: even god abandoned this hellhole</p><p> </p><p>I’m Jesus: I’m afraid that I can’t help</p><p> </p><p>I’m Jesus: because I need it too</p><p>  <br/><br/>Saltysaurus:  <br/><br/></p><p> <br/>Saltysaurus: see </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: well</p><p> </p><p>SummerKi: we might have been</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: <em>snuggling</em></p><p> </p><p>Pepe: Ohohoho</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: <em>snuggling</em> he says</p><p> </p><p>SummerKi:</p><p> </p><p>SummerKi: is it such a <em>fucking sin</em> for me to have a makeout session with <em>my damn boyfriend?!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Pepe:</p><p> </p><p>Shakira:</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes:</p><p> </p><p>Turtles:</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus:</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side:</p><p> </p><p>Yilk:</p><p> </p><p>Bara:</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch:</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: bABE YOU JUST</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: <em>god</em></p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: are y’all really going to sleep on the fact that Shirabu might have died </p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: don’t ruin my fun tiny libero</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: WHO TF ARE YOU CALLING TINY</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: ASAHI BACK ME UP HERE IM BEING INSULTED LIKE WTF</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: there’s no time for that!</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: I’m interested</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: of course you are</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: Hisashi babe pls </p><p> </p><p>Bara: shhh the tea is boiling</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: can you hear that whistle blowing</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: tea real hot</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: and yes</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: is much rather focus on wholesome interactions between teammates</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: there is nothing wholesome about you people</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. People Are Like Clouds (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fucked: my dumbass boyfriend is here and so is my dumb ass </p><p>Fucker: your ass is always dumb for me </p><p>Fucked: </p><p>Fucked: KAZUHITO </p><p>Shakira: holy shit</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Browlmate: Bokuto </p><p>Bromanced: Akaashi </p><p>Bromantic: Kuroo </p><p>A+ Shit: Ennoshita</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Murder Mom: hey everyone</p><p> </p><p>Bara: sup</p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: yahoo~!</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: osu</p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: yes Suga?</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: I have been summoned?</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: yo whaddup here come dis mans</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: preeesent</p><p> </p><p>I'm Jesus: if Noya's here, I'm here..</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: whipped</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: also here</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: my dumbass boyfriend is here and so is my dumb ass</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: your ass is always dumb for me</p><p> </p><p>Fucked:</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: KAZUHITO</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: <em>holy shit</em></p><p> </p><p>Pepe: relationship goals</p><p> </p><p>Bara: god help me</p><p> </p><p>Jesus: I'm sorry but I can't</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: get it Hisa-Kun!</p><p> </p><p>Fucker:</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: did you just</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: Kazuhito calm your dick</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: and Kono</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: don't ever call me that again</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: *wheezing*</p><p> </p><p>SummerKi: did you seriously just type out 'wheezing'?</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff:</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: is there a problem?</p><p> </p><p>Bite a Bitch: yes</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: no one asked you</p><p> </p><p>Bite a Bitch: your stupidity asked me</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff:</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: who tf gave you the right to be saltier than a sweaty French fry?</p><p> </p><p>Bite a Bitch: your existence</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: again with the excessive bitching, ShiraBitch?</p><p> </p><p>Bite a Bitch: back at it again with being the semi best, Semi-San?</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter:</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: you know </p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: some people are like clouds</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: when they go away, your day gets so much better</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: amen</p><p> </p><p>Turtles: amen</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: amen</p><p> </p><p>Bara: amen</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: guys</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: guys guys</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: gUYS GUYS</p><p> </p><p>Bara: what</p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: what</p><p> </p><p>Turtles: what is it, Tanaka-San?</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: what’s up Ryu?</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: tea?</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1:</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: I have done something</p><p> </p><p>(<em>Shitty Boy #1 has added Bromancing, Bromanced and Browmate to The Shit Hole</em>) </p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: hey</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: hey hey</p><p> </p><p>Bromanced: oh no</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: HEY HEY HEY hOOT</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: bOKUTO-SAN</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: IF IT ISNT HINATA MY FAVORITE SON!</p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: <em>hem hem</em></p><p> </p><p>Fucked: was that a reference to fucking Harry Potter?</p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad:</p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: shut up </p><p> </p><p>Fucked: yessir!</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate:</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: <em>I’m in danger</em></p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: ??</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: dumb</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: ass</p><p> </p><p>Turtles: why is this place always so hostile</p><p> </p><p>I’m Jesus: do you really have to ask</p><p> </p><p>I’m Jesus: it was literally created by Nishinoya</p><p> </p><p>Turtles:</p><p> </p><p>Turtles: touché</p><p> </p><p>Bromanced: what the hell have I been dragged into</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus:</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: Akaashi... San?</p><p> </p><p>Bromanced: unfortunately</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: Tanaka-Senpai</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: how the hell do you have his number? And Bokuto</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: HYAHYAHYAARGARGARG</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: a magician never reveals his secrets Tsukki</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: don’t call me Tsukki</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: who’s gonna stop me</p><p> </p><p>A+ Shit: Tanaka Ryunosuke</p><p> </p><p>A+ Shit: if you don’t stop right now</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: alright</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: who the fuck added him</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: wasn’t Ennoshita always here..?</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: nO</p><p> </p><p>A+ Shit: is there a problem</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: yes</p><p> </p><p>A+ Shit: pardon?</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: i mean gOD NO</p><p> </p><p>A+ Shit: good</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: can you please tell me how you have Fukurodani’s power couple’s numbers?</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: did ya hear that AFGHDHHEGEESSHIII</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: he thinks we’re a power couple!!</p><p> </p><p>Bromanced: I heard Bokuto-San</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: tHANKS TSUKKI</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: can someone</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: for the love of god</p><p> </p><p>I’m Jesus: someone loves me?</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: ahem</p><p> </p><p>I’m Jesus: love you too?</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: fucking answer me</p><p> </p><p>Turtles: Tora gave him their numbers</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1:</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #2:</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #2: <em>Sohei how could you</em></p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: <em>I trusted you</em></p><p> </p><p>Turtles: he asked so I answered</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: <em>fucking finally</em></p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: thank you Fukunaga-San</p><p> </p><p>Turtles: ofc</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: is the over salted beanpole actually being polite???</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: am I dreaming</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: someone pinch me</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: keep talking and I’ll do more than pinch you</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: kinky</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: <em>Kazuhito</em></p><p> </p><p>Fucker:</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: sorry</p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: who’s @<em>bromantic</em>? </p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: you called?</p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: who tf are you</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: who am I?</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: <em>who am I?</em></p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: I am the heartbreaker of all bro’s</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: I am the amazing</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: desirable</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: kind</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: superb</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: nerd</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic:</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: bRO</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: way to ruin my intro</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: that’s what friends are for man</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: well</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: since that was ruined by the damn owl I guess I have no choice</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic:</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: hello</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: Kuroo here</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus:</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: oh hELL NO</p><p> </p><p>(<em>Saltysaurus has left the chat</em>)</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: Tsukki!!! </p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: coward</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: why did Tsukki leave, AKDJDJDKAKAAAEEESHII</p><p> </p><p>Bromanced: Bokuto San, for the last time it’s “AkAAshi”</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: AGHEEESHI</p><p> </p><p>Bromanced: just call me Keiji</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: okay Keiji!!</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: gay</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: gay</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: well</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: <em>yeah</em></p><p> </p><p>Bromanced: and I believe that Tsukishima left because of Kuroo</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic:</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: <em>impossible</em></p><p> </p><p>Yilk: some people are like clouds</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: when they leave</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: my day brightens</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: just like when SaltyShima left</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. For The Love Of God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If Lost Return To Jesus: forget what I said about this being a great idea, cause I take it back </p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: this was a horrible idea</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is such a hell hole I’m so sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Fucked:<span class="u"><em><strong> Stupid.Hoe.jnpg</strong></em></span></p><p> <br/> <br/>Fucker: Hisashi babe pls, I said I was sorry </p><p> </p><p>Fucked: <span class="u"><em><strong>Satanic.Mushroom.jnpg<span class="Apple-converted-space">  <br/> <br/><br/></span></strong></em></span></p><p>Shrooms: how did you get that picture..? </p><p>  <br/><br/> Fucked: details details </p><p> </p><p>Fucked: <span class="u"><em><strong>Power.Bottom.jpng</strong></em></span></p><p> </p><p>Fucked: <span class="u"><strong><em>Fucker.Dead.jpng</em> </strong></span></p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus:</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: well</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: who the hell spit in your ass this morning?</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: if you really must know—</p><p> </p><p>I'm Jesus: actually nO FORGET HE ASKED</p><p> </p><p>Fucked:</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: alrighty then</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: since I love you, Asahi, I shall show mercy and spare you</p><p> </p><p>I'm Jesus: Thank god</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: eXCUSE ME??</p><p> </p><p>I'm Jesus: Noya <em>pls</em></p><p> </p><p>I'm Jesus: he didn't mean it in that way</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: square up bitch because I'm ready</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: no one steals my man without getting hurt</p><p> </p><p>Fucked:</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: Narita babe</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: save me</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: nah man I'm powerless here</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: YOU FUCKER YOURE TALLER BY LIKE THREE FEET</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: you know when Noya's mad no one stands a chance</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus:</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: and did you just call him short?</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: do you have a fucking death wish?</p><p> </p><p>Fucked:</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: told you</p><p> </p><p>Fucker:</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: Kino?</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: babe??</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: Hisashi?????</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: <em>HISASHI</em></p><p> </p><p>Fucker: oH MY GOD NOYA WHAT THE FUCK</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Fucker: YOU KILLED HISASHI  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">If Lost Return To Jesus: he reaped what he sowed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: I heard drama</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: what'd I miss???</p><p> </p><p>Bara: ofc you appear when someone else is suffering</p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: of course!</p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: how can I let such amazing opportunities for blackmail go to waste??</p><p> </p><p>Bara:</p><p> </p><p>Bara: I don't know if your disgusting or petty</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: both</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: both</p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: HOW RUDE</p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: DONT PRETEND LIKE YOU GUYS ARENT HERE FOR THE DRAMA EITHER</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: not a single one of us</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: has denied that</p><p> </p><p>Bara: truth</p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: pLUS MY INTENTIONS ARE ALWAYS PURE AND GENUINE</p><p> </p><p>Bara:</p><p> </p><p>Bara: what you said earlier literally contradicts this whole thing</p><p> </p><p>Bara: and</p><p> </p><p>Bara: that's bullshit at its finest</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: hEY HEY HEY MY HOOT DOOTS</p><p> </p><p>Bromanced: Bokuto San, <em>please</em></p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: hello fellow players ;^)</p><p> </p><p>Shakira:</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: <em>oh my god</em></p><p> </p><p>Shakira: <em>Makki</em></p><p> </p><p>Pepe: <em>I know</em></p><p> </p><p>Pepe: <em>I saw that too</em></p><p> </p><p>Bromantic:</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: ?</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: you use emojis</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: Fucking <em>emojis</em> </p><p> </p><p>Pepe: welcome to the cultured people's club</p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: welcome Catman!</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: excluding him</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: ignore him</p><p> </p><p>Bara: ignore the alien panty obsessed volleyball fucker </p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: iwAIZUMI</p><p> </p><p>Bara:</p><p> </p><p>Bara: whoops</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: woah now wHAT</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: OMG</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: <em>holy shit</em></p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: seriously?? In front of my AGHDJSKSKASHEEE??</p><p> </p><p>Bromanced: Bokuto San</p><p> </p><p>Bromanced: it's AKAASHI</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: </p><p> </p><p>Shakira: my condolences man</p><p> </p><p>Bromanced: I've accepted my fate a long time ago</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: rip</p><p> </p><p>Bromanced: thanks</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: </p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: that was oddly very specific</p><p> </p><p>Bara:</p><p> </p><p>Bara:</p><p> </p><p>Bara: was it...?</p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: hAJIME GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I GET REALLY MAD</p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: AND I MEAN IT</p><p> </p><p>Bara: you fucker</p><p> </p><p>Bara: fuck you</p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: IWAIZUMI HAJIME</p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: N O W</p><p> </p><p>Bara: Ugh</p><p> </p><p><em>Bara and Bitten Bitch have left the chat</em> </p><p> </p><p>Shakira:</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: cowards</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: poor captain</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: I wonder what Oiks is gonna do to him</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: I’m too scared to wonder</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: I mean</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: I’ve only seen Oikawa get this mad once</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: when another guy tried to ask Iwa out and Iwa was totally chill with it</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: they weren’t dating then so</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: but man</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: that was traumatizing</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: he never answered my question</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: the coward</p><p> </p><p>Bromanced: poor Iwaizumi San </p><p> </p><p>Bromanced: I pity him, having to put up with someone as troublesome as Oikawa San </p><p> </p><p>Shakira: but you have to put up with Bokuto? <br/><br/></p><p> <br/> Bromanced: at least Bokuto San is actually kind and has good qualities unlike Oikawa San </p><p> </p><p>Shakira: true</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bitten Bitch: I FUCKING HEARD THAT THIRSTY THIGHS KUN<span class="Apple-converted-space"> AND MATTSUN</span></p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: “thirsty thighs kun” HOLY FUCK</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: AKAASHI</p><p> </p><p>Bromanced:</p><p> </p><p>Bromanced: kindly shut the fuck up while you’re ahead, Mick Jagger Wannabe </p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: oH YOU DIDNT—</p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: YOU WANNA GO</p><p> </p><p>I’m Jesus: everyone</p><p> </p><p>I’m Jesus: please calm down </p><p> </p><p>I’m Jesus: or else i might have a heart attack and die</p><p> </p><p>I’m Jesus: for the love of god</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: god pls don’t interrupt</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: yeah there’s some nice drama going on</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: and I’m living</p><p> </p><p>I’m Jesus:</p><p> </p><p>I’m Jesus: I’m going to go read a bible</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: yeah you go do that</p><p> </p><p>I’m Jesus:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m Jesus has left the chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate:</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: do I want to know how they know these things about each other??</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: I don’t know what’s more shocking</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: Akaashi saying fuck</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: or Oikawa being a Mick Jagger Wannabe</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: Definitely Akaashi saying fuck</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: yeah agreed</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: I like how he appeared the moment he was mentioned</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: he has like a sixth sense or smth</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: cOOL</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: KEJI DO I HAVE A SIXTH SENSE TOO??</p><p> </p><p>Bromanced:</p><p> </p><p>Bromanced: </p><p> </p><p>Bromanced: Koutarou please shut up for a second</p><p> </p><p>Bromanced: I have somethings to settle with <em>Oikawa San</em></p><p> </p><p>Bromantic:</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: THE APOCALYPSE IS NEAR HOLY FUCK</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: RUN FOR THE HILLS</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: OIKS YOURE ABOUT GO GET INTO SOME DEEP SHIT</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: KEIJI PLS CALM DOWN IM BEGGING YOU PLEASE</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: ILL GET YOU YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM, ILL USE BETTER GRAMMAR, IL STOP ADMIRING YOUR ASS AT PRACTICE JUST PLEASE DONT KILL OIKAWA</p><p> </p><p>Bromanced:</p><p> </p><p>Bromanced: <em>what was that about my ass?</em></p><p> </p><p>Browlmate:</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: oh shit</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Bromantic: Bo my bro </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Bromantic: <em>run  </em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Browlmate<em>: </em>Don’t need to be told twice </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Browlmate has left the chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bromanced: bOKUTO FUCKING KOUTAROU GET BACK HERE</p><p> </p><p>Fucker:</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: no wonder you and akaashi get along Kino</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: you’re both scary as fuck when you’re mad</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: :) </p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: this is hell</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: but it’s where I belong</p><p> <br/><em><br/>Shakira has changed Bitten Bitch’s name to Mick Jagger <br/> <br/><br/></em></p><p>
  <em>Pepe has changed Bromanced to Thirsty-Thighs-Kun </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thirsty-Thighs-Kun: alright</p><p> </p><p>Mick Jagger: which one of you bitches</p><p> </p><p>Thirsty-Thighs-Kun: <em>wants to die first</em></p><p> </p><p>Shakira: Takahiro my love, it was nice knowing you</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: You too Issei, my everything</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: This is the end of our  wondrous carpet ride</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: of our amazing love lives</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: May we meet again in heaven</p><p> </p><p>Bara: like hell you’re going there </p><p> </p><p>Shakira: dO YOU MIND</p><p> </p><p>Bara: oh excuse me</p><p> </p><p>Bara: proceed </p><p> </p><p>Shakira:</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: this is goodbye Takahiro</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: so long Issei</p><p> </p><p>Thirsty-Thighs-Kun: Ill give you ten seconds</p><p> </p><p>Mick Jagger: I wouldn’t even give them five</p><p> </p><p>Shakira:</p><p> </p><p>Pepe:</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: <em>fuck this shit I’m out</em></p><p> </p><p>Pepe: SAYONARA</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Pepe: IM MIGRATING TO SOUTH AFRICA AND LIVING WITH MY BROTHERS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: WOGANDA FOREVER  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pepe and Shakira have left the chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mick Jagger: AFRICA ISNT THE ONLY PLACE YOULL BE HEADED </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Mick Jagger: YOURE HEADED SIX FEET AND UNDER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mick Jagger has left the chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thirsty-Thighs-Kun: seconded</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thirsty-Thighs-Kun has left the chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fucker:</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: now they know what it feels like</p><p> </p><p>Fucked:</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: I’m not that bad</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: lies</p><p> </p><p>Onion Husbando: lies</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: lies</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: lies</p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: lies</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: lies</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: lies</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: lies</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: lies</p><p> </p><p>Turtles: lies</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: idk what’s going on but</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: lies</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: lies</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #2: lies</p><p> </p><p>A+ Shit: lies </p><p>
  
</p><p>Shrooms: lies</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: lies</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: lies</p><p> </p><p>SummerKi: lies</p><p> </p><p>Fucked:</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: Fuck you all</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: Nah man</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: I’m too tired for today</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: for the love of god</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: will you all stop being so fucking stupid</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: says the stupid one who created this shithole</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: who the fuck asked you?</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: <em>Nishinoya Yuu</em></p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: you know what</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: forget what I said about this being a great idea, cause I take it back</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: this was a horrible idea</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: no shit Sherlock</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: and Kinoshita</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: yes?</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: fucking—</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: touché</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bottom Bunks (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bara: I regret my life choices </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: too late</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who is this??? What are these fast updates??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Chat: Bottom Bunks</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bara has added Fucked, Thirsty-Thighs-Kun, Shrooms, Shakira, Silently Suffering, Green Potatoes, Turtles, A+Shit, Murder Mom, TaiLand, Hola from the other side, Yaoi Sneeze, Leg Fucker, OMG, Hay is for horses, Yacht, Big Suna Blowout, Ill Eat Your Shins, yaHOEba, Holy Water, Foot, KouKouNuts, Too Pure For This Filth, If Lost Return To Jesus and KonoPuff  to Bottom Bunks</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bara: I have gathered you all here today</p><p> </p><p>Bara: to discuss something very important</p><p> </p><p>Bara: THOSE BASTARDS NEED TO BE TAUGHT A FUCKING LESSON</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: except Asahi</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: but for the most part I agree</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: not that I'm complaining or anything but</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: how do you know this?</p><p> </p><p>Bara:</p><p> </p><p>Bara: I have good intuition?</p><p> </p><p>Holy Water: I don't mean to be a prude</p><p> </p><p>Holy Water: but</p><p> </p><p>Holy Water: when it comes to intuition Iwaizumi San</p><p> </p><p>Holy Water: you are no better than Oikawa </p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: this is true</p><p> </p><p>YaHOEba: seconded</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: why am I here</p><p> </p><p>Bara: because everyone knows what a bottom you are</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: how dARE YOU ASSUME SUCH—</p><p> </p><p>Bara:</p><p> </p><p>Shakira:</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: okay fine</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: just don't</p><p> </p><p>Bara: :)</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: what the fuck</p><p> </p><p>Bara: hey Yaku</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: oh hey Iwaizumi</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: hold up</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: how do you two know each other?</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker:</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: wanna explain?</p><p> </p><p>Bara: way to throw me under the bus</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: you brought this on your self</p><p> </p><p>Bara:</p><p> </p><p>Bara: I hate it when you're right </p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: I know</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: I do too</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: well?</p><p> </p><p>Bara: we met when Oikawa picked a fight with Lev when Lev came to Tokyo to meet his sister who has a boutique on near my mom's soba place</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze:</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: why would anyone pick a fight with Lev? He's an idiot with beanpoles for legs. Actually no, he’s just 80% leg.</p><p> </p><p>Bara:</p><p> </p><p>Bara: have you met Oikawa?</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: no</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: you lucky mother fucker</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: excuse me,</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: you're excused</p><p> </p><p>Bara: ignore the salty caramel</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering:</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: salty caramel is delicious</p><p> </p><p>Bara: ignore him and carry on</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: how do you even know that I'm in a relationship??</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: we aren't even from the same prefecture </p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout:</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: and I am not a bottom</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: keep telling yourself that dear</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: then maybe one day your dream will come true</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout:</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: I really hate you sometimes</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: I love you too</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: actually</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: not really </p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: You really can be a bitch, can't you</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: hey</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: someone's gotta do it</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: and can you blame me? I have to put up with Miya fucking Atsumu</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: oh what a nightmare</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: shut up Suna </p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: can we get back to what Iwaizumi was saying earlier</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: about teaching "those bastards" a lesson</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: oh yes</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: I'd love to hear more about that</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: because that has piped my interest</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: do I even want to know</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: no</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: you must have it tough</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: my condolences</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: you have my sympathy</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: thanks friends </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: I have no problems with Daichi so</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: I'll be taking my leave—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Murder Mom has left the chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bara: not so fast Mr Refreshing</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bara has added Murder Mom to the chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bara: Ohana means family and family means no one leaves the chat</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom:</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: bullshit</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: don't leave me here Suga San</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: please don't leave us Suga San</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom:</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: fine</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: only because I love my children, I will stay here</p><p> </p><p>Bara: thanks Yamaguchi, Hinata</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: no problem Iwaizumi!</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: any time Iwaizumi San!</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom:</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: <em>betrayed by my own children</em></p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: my sympathies</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: rip</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: rip</p><p> </p><p>Holy Water: poor thing</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: I'm sorry Suga San!</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: Sorry!</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: wow</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: pathetic</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: umm guys</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: I-I have an idea</p><p> </p><p>Bara: shoot Ya-Chan</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: why don't we all say our names so we know each other</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: and then we can play FMK</p><p> </p><p>Bara: sounds good</p><p> </p><p>Bara: any objections?</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: nah</p><p> </p><p>Turtles: nah</p><p> </p><p>Holy Water: sounds cool</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: sounds fine</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: I'm down</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: nah</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: I'm excited!!</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: sounds like fun!</p><p> </p><p>Thirsty-Thighs-Kun: I suppose that I don't have a choice</p><p> </p><p>Bara: you don't</p><p> </p><p>Thirsty-Thighs-Kun: then I'm down  </p><p> </p><p>OMG: ID LOVE TO!</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: sounds like a fun time</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: I'm in</p><p> </p><p>Bara: alright that's everyone</p><p> </p><p>YaHOEba:</p><p> </p><p>Foot:</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit:</p><p> </p><p>Fucked:</p><p> </p><p>Holy Water:</p><p> </p><p>Too Pure For This Filth:</p><p> </p><p>TaiLand:</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: what are we?</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: chopped liver?</p><p> </p><p>Bara:</p><p> </p><p>Bara: TBC</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: what the fuck is up with this chapter</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: eight chapters</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: and I can't catch a fucking break</p><p> </p><p>The Mother Fucker Who Starts Shit: eight chapters and counting</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: who the fuck are you?</p><p> </p><p>The Mother Fucker Who Starts Shit: just somebody who you used to know</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Mother Fucker Who Starts Shit has left the chat to write their 10+ page essay due in ten minutes</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bara: well</p><p> </p><p>Bara: ignore them</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: so</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: on with the introductions?</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: okay!</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: I'll start! H-hello everyone, I'm Yachi Hitoka, one of Karasuno's volleyball team's managers</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: I'm Hinata!</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: I'm Yamaguchi :)</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: you have killer jump floaters</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: thank you, Suna San!</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: anytime</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: Kinoshita Hisashi, also a jump float server</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: Ennoshita </p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: Tendo Satori at your service!</p><p> </p><p>TaiLand: Kawanishi</p><p> </p><p>Thirsty-Thighs-Kun: Hello, I am Akaashi Keiji, Fukurodani's setter and vice captain. Pleased to meet you.</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: Matsukawa desu~ ✌️</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: Hanamaki desu~ ✌️</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: too much effort</p><p> </p><p>Bara: <em>suicide runs</em></p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: hELLO I AM KUNIMI AKIRA I HAVE TWO OLDER SISTERS AND I LIKE TO WEAR MAKEUP SOMETIMES AND WHEN KINDAICHI FUCKS ME HE LIKES TO ROLEPLAY—</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: TMFI</p><p> </p><p>Bara: alright next</p><p> </p><p>Turtles: I'm Fukunaga and I like turtles</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: as we can see</p><p> </p><p>Turtles: mhm</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: My name is Sugawara, but everyone calls me Suga!</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: or mom</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: don't you play that card Yaku</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: you're part of the Mom squad too</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: what's the mom squad?</p><p> </p><p>Bara: I hate that I know exactly what you're talking about</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: yeah</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: because you're part of it you Godzilla simp</p><p> </p><p>Bara:</p><p> </p><p>Bara: how dare</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: because we both know that it's true</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: plus</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: what're you gonna do about it</p><p> </p><p>Bara: touché Yaku fucking Morisuke</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: Kenma</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Fucked: what’s with the name? <br/> <br/><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Yaoi Sneeze: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Fucked: you know what  <br/><br/></span>
</p><p> <br/>Fucked: forget I ever asked  </p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: thanks</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: you already know </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: just do it</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: ugh fine</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: I'm Yaku and unfortunately Nekoma's libero</p><p> </p><p>OMG: HELLO I AM TSUTOMU GOSHIKI AND I AM SHIRATORIZAWA'S ACE </p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: I like that enthusiasm!</p><p> </p><p>Hay is for horses: I'm Hayato Yamagata! Pleasure to meet ya.</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: yo Yamagata</p><p> </p><p>Hay is for horses: yo Yaku!</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: Suna Rintarou</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: Kita Shinsuke</p><p> </p><p>YaHOEba: Yahaba Shigeru</p><p> </p><p>Holy Water: I'm Watari!</p><p> </p><p>Foot: Dateko's current captain Futakuchi </p><p> </p><p>Too Pure For This Filth: I'm Kaname Moniwa, also Datekou’s previous captain and setter.. pleased you make your acquaintance!</p><p> </p><p>KouKouNuts: My name is Sakunami! Please take care of me  :)</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: so pure</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: he'll be fun to corrupt</p><p> </p><p>Shakira:</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: I like you</p><p> </p><p>Bara: don't you dare, you fuckers</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: aren't we here because we want to take vengeance on the ones fucking us?</p><p> </p><p>Bara: touché </p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: I am Karasuno’s guardian angel</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: more like devil</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: mOVING ON</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: I am the amazing Nishinoya Yuu!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Murder Mom:</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes:</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side:</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: NOT YOU TOO SHOYO</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Hola from the other side: sORRY NOYA SENPAI </span>
</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: yo</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: I’m Konoha</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: probably the only normal person here</p><p>
  
</p><p>Turtles: I smell bullshit</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: hoe</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: you can’t smell through text</p><p> </p><p>Turtles: your bullshit exceeds that </p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff:</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: who the fuck taught him how to sass back to his elders</p><p> </p><p>Turtles: what are you</p><p> </p><p>Turtles: an old man?</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: sEE WHAT I MEAN</p><p> </p><p>Bara:</p><p> </p><p>Bara: I regret my life choices</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: too late</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fourth Wall has been broken</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. fucked, Fucked and Super FUCKED (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Big Suna Blowout: prepare for a rant</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kita has a breakdown Part 1 ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Chat Bottom Bunks:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: so</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: about that game of FMK</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: are we still gonna play?</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: yeah! I'd like to.. but I don't know if the others are up for it</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: I mean</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: it is 2:13 in the morning</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout:</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: so it is</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: shouldn't you be sleeping, Suna?</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: shouldn't you be sleeping, Hitoka-San?</p><p> </p><p>Yacht:</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: this is the only time I I'll ever say this but</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: touché </p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: so</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: are we playing?</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: Well, since were already up..</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: I'm in</p><p> </p><p>Bara:</p><p> </p><p>Bara: since I'm awake now</p><p> </p><p>Bara: I'm in</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: count me in~</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: got nothing better to do so I'm down</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: count me fucking in because I'm in the worst mood all because of Atsumu</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: that idiot mother fucker with the stupid accent</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout:</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: again?</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: wtf</p><p> </p><p>Bara: what happened, Kita?</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: are you okay?!</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: iS SOMEONE DYING?!</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: no and no</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: but soon yes</p><p> </p><p>Bara: again??</p><p> </p><p>Bara: what the hell happened</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: well</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: prepare for a rant</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: shut up Suna, I'm <em>not</em> in the mood</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: okay sorry</p><p> </p><p>Bara: well?</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: so I have exams coming up, like the bIG ONeS</p><p> </p><p>Bara: mhm</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: so I'm tired as hell and hungrier than my stupid fucker of a boyfriend after a volleyball game</p><p> </p><p>Bara: Jesus</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: and I'm sore as hell to boot</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: I felt that</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: you're like a girl on her period </p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: Kunimi Akira</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: unless you want me to expose you to my entire team</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: shut up</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: my lips are sEALED</p><p> </p><p>Bara: continue Kita</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: yeah</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: anyway</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: I tell him to be quiet because I was studying for exams and ask him if he'd bring me a snack because, you know, I'm hungry <em><strong>As Fuck</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: and you know what that dumbass does?</p><p> </p><p>Bara: what</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout:</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: again <em>really</em>?</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: he turns around from where he's sitting with his fatass in <em>my</em> chair</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: Osamu has a fatter ass</p><p> </p><p>Bara: unnecessary</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: but it's true</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: Suna</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: <em>please</em></p><p> </p><p>Yacht: come on guys! Let him vent, that's what this chat is for!</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: for fellow bottoms to help others with their problems</p><p> </p><p>Shakira:</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: Yacchan,</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: do you need to be reminded why Kita actually created this chat?</p><p> </p><p>Yacht:</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: let a girl dream</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: please</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: fair enough</p><p> </p><p>Bara: <em>continue</em></p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: and that damn volleyball for balls, stupid haircut, asshole, shitty personality, fucking dumbass as dense as a wall on ice Atsumu</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: with that annoying accent</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: has the aUDACITY</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: to tell me: </p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: "sHUT YER TRAP KITA, I NEED TO CONCENTRATE. IM ON ROUND TWO"</p><p> </p><p>Bara:</p><p> </p><p>Shakira:</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout:</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: how many times has this been now?</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: 10?</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: man</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: you have my sympathy</p><p> </p><p>Bara: wtf was he doing??</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: pLAYING FUCKING MARIO PARTY </p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: on <em>my</em> DS and ruining <em>my fucking stylus  </em></p><p> </p><p>Bara: I guess there are people stupider that Oikawa</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: I don't imagine it being that much of a stretch tho</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: you right</p><p> </p><p>Holy Water: I'm sorry Kita-San</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: I NEED TO STUDY</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: THAT DUMBASS DOESNT GET IT! I NEED TO GET A PERFECT GRADE AND LIVE UP TO MY PARENT'S EXPECTATIONS OR ELSE THEY WONT ACCEPT ME</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: THE ONLY REASON WHY I HAVENT BEEN DISOWNED IS BECAUSE I MAINTAIN MY GRADES AND MY IMAGE IF I DONT THEY WONT LET ME DATE ATSUMU ANYMORE AND I LOVE ATSUMU TOO MUCH TO JUST LET HIM GO BUT IM WORRIED THAT HE DOESNT FEEL THE SAME AND IF I GET DISOWNED HE'LL LEAVE ME TOO—</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout:</p><p> </p><p>Bara:</p><p> </p><p>Shakira:</p><p> </p><p>Yacht:</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: </p><p> </p><p>Turtles:</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side:</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes:</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker:</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze:</p><p> </p><p>TaiLand: </p><p> </p><p>Thirsty-Thighs-Kun:</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms:</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering:</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit:</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom:</p><p> </p><p>OMG:</p><p> </p><p>Hay is for horses: </p><p> </p><p>yaHOEba: </p><p> </p><p>Holy Water:</p><p> </p><p>Foot: </p><p> </p><p>KouKouNuts:</p><p> </p><p>Too Pure For This Filth:</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus:</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff:</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: oh my gosh</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: Kita, I had no idea..</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: just let it all out, better out than in.</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: if you ever need me to kick some sense into that fucker, I'm at your back and call</p><p> </p><p>Holy Water: we're here if you need us, Kita-Kun!</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: if you need a place to cry and eat ice cream, I got you</p><p> </p><p>Foot: fuck him</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: we'll help you, Kita-San!</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: I guess that means me too</p><p> </p><p>Thirsty-Thighs-Kun: I can help you study, Kita-Senpai</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins:</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: guys</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: I'm going to cry</p><p> <br/>Murder Mom: alright! Since I can’t just sit by and let my fellow volleygay have a mental breakdown on his own without any support </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: how about we all get together at my house?</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: but we're all spread out in different prefectures</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: how will we meet up?</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: since this is a desperate situation</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: and desperate times call for desperate measures, I'm willing to pick all you guys from outside of Miyagi up</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins:</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: You're a lifesaver Sugawara-San</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: please</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: just Suga is fine, Kita-Kun</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: I'm in</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: I can drive myself though, so don't worry Suga</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: alright!</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: all in favor for a get together to cheer Kita up at my house, say I!</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: fuck yeah!</p><p> </p><p>Thirsty-Thighs-Kun: I</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: me too!</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: I </p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: me too I guess</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: definitely!</p><p> </p><p>Turtles: sounds like fun</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: sure why not</p><p> </p><p>TaiLand: okay</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: hELL YEAH</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: I</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: I</p><p> </p><p>OMG: AYE</p><p> </p><p>TaiLand: Tsutomu, wrong "I"</p><p> </p><p>OMG: OH</p><p> </p><p>OMG: PARDON ME</p><p> </p><p>OMG: I</p><p> <br/> <br/>TaiLand:</p><p> </p><p>TaiLand: the things I have to put up with.. </p><p> <br/> <br/>Big Suna Blowout: can’t be worse than what Kita and I deal with </p><p> </p><p>TaiLand: bet  <br/><br/></p><p>Big Suna Blowout: bet </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: <em>guys </em></p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: come on, I deal with a Miya too </p><p> <br/>TaiLand: can’t be worse than Tendo-San </p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: hEY </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: </p><p> </p><p>TaiLand: </p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: <br/> <br/><br/></p><p>Big Suna Blowout: Ugh okay </p><p> </p><p>TaiLand: sigh  <br/> <br/><br/></p><p>Murder Mom: :) <br/> <br/><br/></p><p>Hay is for horses: I</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: if it's for supporting a friend then I'd love to!</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: also </p><p> </p><p>Yacht: can I bring Kiyoko?</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: the goddess is always welcome</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: yay! I'll tell her rn!</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: I'll bring the ice cream because I know Kita’s favorite</p><p> </p><p>yaHOEba: I</p><p> </p><p>Holy Water: I</p><p> </p><p>Foot: I</p><p> </p><p>KouKouNuts: I</p><p> </p><p>Too Pure For This Filth: I</p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: I</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: woot</p><p> </p><p>KonoPuff: I'm in</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: great, sounds like no objections!</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: so my place on Saturday at 1</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: I'll leave early to pick you all up so send me your addresses in PMs </p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins:</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: you guys</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: I cant thank you enough</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: that's what friends are for, Kita!</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: but not what this chat was originally created for</p><p> </p><p>Bara: Matsukawa</p><p> </p><p>Bara: stop being like ducking rain and dampening our moments</p><p> <br/>Shakira: hey </p><p> </p><p>Shakira: someone’s gotta do it  </p><p> </p><p>Shakira: and</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: I'm afraid I cannot do that</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: dampening happiness and raining on y’all is my job</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Of Cellos And Borscht</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Turtles: Mr Freeze smells bullshit</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I live for first name basis Karasuno second years </p><p>Also </p><p>BloodBorscht: Lev </p><p>Germ: Komori </p><p>Germaphobe: Sakusa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Private Chat: Fucked, Fucker, Shitty Boy #1 and A+Shit</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: @A+Shit</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: Ennoshita</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: Ennoshita Chikara</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: CHIKARA</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit:</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: <em>Hisashi</em></p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: it's three in the fucking morning</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: on a <em>Saturday</em></p><p> </p><p>Fucked: dETAILS DETAILS</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit:</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: so</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: Tell me about your date</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Shitty Boy #1 has flown in</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: wHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT A DATE, KINOSHITA??????!!</p><p> </p><p>Fucked:</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: KINOSHITA FUCKING HISASHI YOU BETTER TELL ME</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit:</p><p> </p><p>Fucked:</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: it was Ennoshita's date</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: have him tell you</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: Hisashi</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: the most beautiful</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: amazing and generous</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: kind and intelligent</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: man in the universe</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: I never expected this from you</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: well too bad</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: and lower your expectations because it's just gonna get worse</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: plus this fucking ogre that you may know as Narita won't let go of me and he's bruising my hips with that boorish grip of his</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: I’d say I feel bad for you</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: except I don’t</p><p> </p><p>Fucked:</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: because it’s your fault that Tanaka</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: the fucking Buddha wannabe idiot</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: came to my house at fucking 12AM to serenade me with a cello the size of Tsukkishima and as heavy as fucking Aone from Dateko</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: oh my god</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: I was joking—</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: but that idiot actually did it??</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: LMFAO</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: it isn’t funny when your neighbors single you out and mob your front door while Tanaka just winks at you and hands you a rose before running away</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: Oh shit that’s gold </p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: IM SORRY CHIKARA PLS FORGIVE ME</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: don’t call me by my first name</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: lmao</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: we’ll see who gets the last laugh</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: at least I’m not the one who can’t sit down</p><p> </p><p>Fucked:</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: fuck you</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: nah</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: not looking for another bf</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Private Chat: Germ, Yilk, Saltysaurus, Germaphobe, Hola from the other side and Green Potatoes </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: hello</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: meet Komori-San</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: Komori-San say hello</p><p> </p><p>Germ: hello!</p><p> </p><p>Germ: I’m Motoya Komori and I’m normally seen taking care of Sakusa, our resident germaphobe!</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: hello Komori-San!</p><p> </p><p>Germ: Hello Yamaguchi-Kun! </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: hello!</p><p> </p><p>Germ: hello!</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: hi</p><p> </p><p>Germ: hello Tsukkishima-San!</p><p> </p><p>Germaphobe:</p><p> </p><p>Germ:</p><p> </p><p>Germ: Sakusa be polite!</p><p> </p><p>Germ: c’mon, introduce yourself!</p><p> </p><p>Germaphobe:</p><p> </p><p>Germaphobe: Sakusa Kiyoomi, pleased to meet you </p><p> </p><p>Germaphobe: not really</p><p> </p><p>Germ: <em>Sakusa</em></p><p> </p><p>Germaphobe: .. sorry</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: what’s with all the damn babying </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">SaltySaurus: there’s enough of that with Suga San </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: Tsukki, don’t be rude!</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: are you two dating or something, Komori-San?</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: Hinata bOKE</p><p> </p><p>Germ: firstly, you’re not wrong Tsukkishima-San and I don’t mind Yamaguchi-Kun!</p><p> </p><p>Germ: secondly</p><p> </p><p>Germ: no! We are cousins! I <em>am</em> dating someone else though :)</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: AAAHHH SORRY!!</p><p> </p><p>Yilk:<span class="Apple-converted-space"> DUMBASS</span></p><p> </p><p>Yilk: DUMBASS HINATA DUMBASS</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: AJAJDJDKSKAKEIRIEKSKAHHHH </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: but </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: if you don’t mind me asking </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: who ARE you dating, Komori San???</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: YOU JUST FUCKING MET HIM AND YOURE ALREADY SUCH A DUMBASS</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side:</p><p> </p><p>Germ: don’t be so tough on him Kageyama!</p><p> </p><p>Germaphobe:<span class="Apple-converted-space"> no </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Germaphobe: be tougher</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: Hinata...</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: </p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: how stupid are you?</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: actually no</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: don’t answer that</p><p> </p><p>Germ: oh c’mon you all </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Germ: it’s okay Hinata Kun! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side:</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Hola from the other side: iM SORRY KOMORI SAN I WILL GO AND APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SO INSENSITIVEJSJSKSLDKDK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Yilk: I think he’s dead</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: I’m not even surprised</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Shit Hole:</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bromantic: ah</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: I see that this place needs a bit of pizazz</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: Kuro I swear to fucking god if you fucking</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: ;^))</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: even satan can’t stand you</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: that’s why you love me tho</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: did I ever say that I loved you</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: ;..^((</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: Kuro moronic rooster fucking mushu wannabe Zuko obsessed Tetsuro</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic:</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: why so specific</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: if you don’t stop being a petty piece of shit I’ll send Lev after you</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic:</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: <span class="u"><em><strong>Kyanma.And.Nyaku.jpng</strong></em></span></p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: <span class="u"><em><strong>YAKULEV.jpng</strong></em></span></p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: <span class="u"><em><strong>Rasputin.Hugging.A.Tiny.Cat </strong></em></span></p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker:</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze:</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: my work here is done </p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: kuro</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: kurO</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: kuRO</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: KURO</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: Tetsuro</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: I wonder how fast it would take for you to die if I snap your neck before breaking your fucking kneecaps</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic:</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: BOKUTO MY BRO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: o lord</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: o shit whaddup </p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: oN IT KUBRO</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: <span class="u"><em><strong>Demon.Senpai.More.Like.Bottom.Senpai.jpng</strong></em></span></p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: <span class="u"><em><strong>Mom.jpng</strong></em></span></p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: <span class="u"><em><strong>Softest.Libro</strong></em></span></p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: <span class="u"><em><strong>Catliner.jpng</strong></em></span></p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: tHE DEED HAS BEEN DONE BRO</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU MY BROTHER</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker:</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: alright</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: fine</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Leg Fucker has added BloodBorscht to The Shit Hole</em>
</p><p> </p><p>BloodBorscht: wHO HAS PICTURES OF YAKU-SAN IN COMPROMISING POSITIONS</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker:</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic:</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate:</p><p> </p><p>Pepe:</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: Chill man</p><p> </p><p>Pepe: you make it sound like we’ve got someone’s nudes over here</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: which we don’t</p><p> </p><p>BloodBorscht: oh</p><p> </p><p>BloodBorscht: I’m sorry</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: lEV</p><p> </p><p>BloodBorscht: hI YAKU SAN!!! </p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: remember what I called you here for, will you?</p><p> </p><p>BloodBorscht: oh yeahyehyeah!</p><p> </p><p>BloodBorscht: Kuro-San and Bokuto-San</p><p> </p><p>BloodBorscht: I must kindly ask you to remove those photos before it gets ugly</p><p> </p><p>BloodBorscht: or beets <em>won’t</em> be the <em>only</em> thing in the borscht</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic;</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: oKAY JESUS</p><p> </p><p>Browlmate: OKAY BUDDY YOU GOT IT</p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: wow</p><p> </p><p>TaiLand: wow</p><p> </p><p>Bara: nice Lev</p><p> </p><p>Bara: mind teaching me?</p><p> </p><p>BloodBorscht: sure!</p><p> </p><p>Bitten-Bitch: nO</p><p> </p><p>Saltysaurus: how TF did he make it sound so fucking scary</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: Yachi’s crying</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: LEV OMFG I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE SO NICE HOW TF CAN YOU BE SO SCARY LIKE WHAT IM JUST SKEHEKLSORITORLSLSOWOWPAJDIROEOEKWLSKSKFJJDKS</p><p> </p><p>Goddess: oh my goSH HITOKA-CHAN</p><p> </p><p>BloodBorscht:</p><p> </p><p>BloodBorscht: iM SORRY EVERYONE!</p><p> </p><p>Onion Husbando: that was</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: surreal</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms:nice kill~</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: Lev</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: I’m so fucking proud of you</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: is this really something to be prOUD OF YAKU??</p><p> </p><p>Fucker:</p><p> </p><p>Fucker: agreed</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: hell yEAH</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit:</p><p> </p><p>A+Shit: *sad cello noises*</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #2: why a cello</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: nO REASON</p><p> </p><p>Turtles:</p><p> </p><p>Turtles: Mr Freeze smells bullshit</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. In Which Hoes Can’t Be Saved, Suga Adopts Another Child And No One Loves Catman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mama Miya: hOLD YER HORSES LIL’ BRO </p><p>‘Samu: I’m only two fucking minutes younger </p><p>Mama Miya: still a baby</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>‘Samu created a chat </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Samu added Mama Miya, Daiso, Bromantic, Murder Dad, Yellow Fever, Turtles, Shrooms, Helter Skelter and Angry Deer </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Samu named the chat “Hoes that even Jesus Can’t Save” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yellow Fever: did you mean: <em><strong><span class="u">The Entirety Of Haikyuu?</span></strong></em></p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span>‘Samu: </p><p> </p><p>Turtles: hey Terushima San </p><p> </p><p>Yellow Fever: eyyyy ‘Nagachi </p><p> </p><p>Turtles: again </p><p> </p><p>Turtles: please don’t call me that </p><p> </p><p>Yellow Fever: okay ‘Nagachi! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> <br/>
Turtles: </p><p> </p><p>Turtles: *face palm* </p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: why the fuck did you add me to this Miya </p><p> </p><p>Mama Miya: which Miya are ye referin’ to, SemiSemi? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> <br/>
Helter Skelter: god no </p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: there’s <em>two</em> of them </p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: wILD ATSUMU SPOTTED </p><p> </p><p>Mama Miya: aYYYYYYY </p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: EYYYYYYY  </p><p> </p><p>‘Samu: </p><p> </p><p>‘Samu: tis too damn early for this bullshit </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Samu has left the chat </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mama Miya: nOT SO FAST  </p><p> </p><p>Mama Miya: HOLD YER HORSES LIL BRO OF MINE </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mama Miya added ‘Samu to the chat </em>
</p><p> </p><p>‘Samu: </p><p> </p><p>‘Samu: I’m only two fucking minutes younger </p><p> </p><p>Mama Miya: that doesn’t matter ‘Samu!</p><p> <br/>
Mama Miya: yer still a lil’ baby to me &lt;3 </p><p> </p><p>‘Samu: fuck off Sangwoo looking weirdo </p><p> </p><p>Mama Miya: iM HURT </p><p> </p><p>‘Samu: good </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>’Samu left the chat </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Angry Deer: bitch get back </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Angry Deer added ‘Samu </em>
</p><p> </p><p>‘Samu: why </p><p> </p><p>Angry Deer: you created this hell dump now you gotta stay and suffer with us </p><p> </p><p>Turtles: you really though that you could create this shithole and then just leave? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>‘Samu: </p><p> </p><p>‘Samu: .. yes </p><p> </p><p>Turtles: this place is like stupid just threw up all over it </p><p> </p><p>Yellow Fever: fuck off Mr Freeze! <br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Helter Skelter: how </p><p> </p><p>Helter Skelter: can you sound fucking scary but make it sound so happy at the same time </p><p> </p><p>Yellow Fever: it’s a talent developed with time SemiSemi! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> <br/>
Helter Skelter: don’t fucking call me that </p><p> </p><p>Yellow Fever: LETS ALL GO GET SMOOTHIES </p><p> </p><p>‘Samu: </p><p> </p><p>‘Samu: I want a peach smoothie </p><p> </p><p>Mama Miya: <em>nectarine </em></p><p> </p><p>’Samu: peach  </p><p> </p><p>Turtles: can you two at least wait until we get there   <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>‘Samu: NO </p><p> </p><p>Mama Miya: NO </p><p> </p><p>Yellow Fever: cOOL!  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yellow Fever: MEET YALL AT SUMI NEE’S SMOOTHIE HUT @2 </p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: with the snake?? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> <br/>
Bromantic: no way </p><p> </p><p>Daiso: <em>hiss </em></p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: </p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: why me </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chat: The ShitHole </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> <br/>
<br/>
</em>If Lost Return To Jesus: LISTEN UP SLUTS </p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: THE TWO OF US </p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: RYU AND I </p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: HAVE FORMULATED AN AMAZING PLAN </p><p> </p><p>Turtles: bull </p><p> </p><p>Turtles: shit </p><p> </p><p>Turtles: you two have never “formulated” anything but failure </p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: okay </p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: fUCKING RUDE </p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: Tora pLS DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR SASSQUATCH OF A BOYFRIEND </p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #2: I would </p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #2: if I could </p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yaoi Sneeze changes Turtles name to Mr Freeze</em>
</p><p><em> <br/>
<br/>
</em>Mr Freeze: </p><p> </p><p>Mr Freeze: woah </p><p> </p><p>Mr Freeze: chill out </p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: </p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: I’ll take it </p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #2: anyways what about that “AMAZING PLAN” Noya </p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: wHY IM SO GLAD THAT YOU ASKED CULTURED CITIZEN </p><p> </p><p>Mr Freeze: oh that doesn’t sound too good </p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: oh my gOD SOMEONE SHUT HIM UP </p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: no</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: let him stay <em>please</em></p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #2:</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #2: I’m sorry kenma</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #2: Fukunaga  </p><p> </p><p>Mr Freeze: yes </p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #2: want a banana? <br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Mr Freeze:</p><p> </p><p>Mr Freeze: make that two bananas </p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #2: fine </p><p> </p><p>Mr Freeze: deal </p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: </p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: </p><p> </p><p>BloodBorscht: HEY EVERYONE </p><p> </p><p>BloodBorscht: SORRY TO INTERRUPT </p><p> </p><p>BloodBorscht: BUT CAN I ADD SOMEONE?? <br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bromantic: hell no </p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: go for it Lev </p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: </p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: Yaku why </p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: simple </p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: to see Kuroo Astaxanthin Tetsuro suffer</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: excuse you </p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: that’s actually DOCOSAHEXAENOIC ACID to you </p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: and some fish would do you good </p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: don’t even go there </p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: who knows</p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: you might even grow a millimeter </p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: lOW FUCKING BLOW </p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: you sure you aren’t lower, Yakkun? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Leg Fucker: </p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: that’s </p><p> </p><p>Lev Fucker: it </p><p> </p><p>Lev Fucker: I’ve fucking had it </p><p> </p><p>Thirsty Thighs Kun: <em>finally</em> </p><p> </p><p>Thirsty Thighs Kun: he’s going to do it </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Leg Fucker has left the chat </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: rip Kuroo </p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: bitch </p><p> </p><p>Bromantic: oH NO </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bromantic has left the chat  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: bye </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>BloodBorscht added NobuYaki </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shitty Boy #2: Kai San!</p><p> </p><p>NobuYaki: hello Yamato Kun</p><p>  <br/>
 <br/>
Murder Mom: hello :) </p><p> </p><p>NobuYaki: pardon me </p><p> </p><p>NobuYaki: but can someone please explain to me why Kuroo just ran down the street screaming, and I quote, “iM TOO YOUNG TO DIE AT THE HANDS OF AN ANGRY CAT LACKING DOCOSAHEXAENOIC ACID”? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  <br/>
Mr Freeze: scroll up and you’ll see <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Sometime later) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: </p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: we haven’t heard from him in a while </p><p> </p><p>Bara: and that’s a bad thing? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> <br/>
Yaoi Sneeze: let’s enjoy the peace while we can </p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: aren’t you his boyfriend </p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: and? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: so </p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: aren’t you at least a— I don’t know </p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: <em>tINY BIT WORRIED?? <br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p> <br/>
Yaoi Sneeze: negatory </p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: it’s Kuroo </p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: he's like a pest  </p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: he always comes back </p><p> </p><p>Bitten Bitch: shouldn’t we at least ask— </p><p> </p><p>Mr Freeze: no </p><p> </p><p>Mr Freeze: Catman </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chat: Bottom Bunks </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: hey hey hey hEY HEY </p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: how many Heys are you going to use in a sentence? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hola from the other side: sorry </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: but listen </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: I have a friend I want to add! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hola from the other side: can i?? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bara: sure why not </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: ofc sweetie! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> <br/>
TaiLand: sure why ask us </p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: nO </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: Kunimi :) </p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering:  </p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: ugh </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: go for it Hinata! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> <br/>
Hola from the other side: thanks! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hola from the other side added HimeKun to Bottom Bunks </em>
</p><p> </p><p>HimeKun: um  </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: c’mon Aoi Chan, introduce yourself!</p><p> <br/>
HimeKun: okay.. </p><p> </p><p>HimeKun: hello, I am Himekawa Aoi! Please take care of me.. </p><p> <br/>
Murder Mom: </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: oh </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: my </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: <em>gOSH </em></p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: HINATA THIS BOY IS SO FUCKING PRECIOUS </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: where did you find him??! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hola from the other side: Well me and Kageyama were walking back to my house after a mini volleyball match as we see this kid standing along outside a store </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: so im like “Bakeyama, let’s go ask him if he’s okay” and Kageyama’s like “gRUNT” so we go and when we finally see him </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: we see the fUCKING CUTEST BOY EVER!! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>HimeKun: 0///0 </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: AND I THINK THAT KAGS ALMOST FELL BECAUSE HE STARTED BEING ALL NICE AND OFFERED HIM TO COME WITH US  </p><p> </p><p>Shakira: that’s gay </p><p> </p><p>Bara: in case you haven’t noticed </p><p> </p><p>Bara: we all are  </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: I think that Kageyama might have a small crush on you Aoi Chan </p><p> </p><p>HimeKun: but aren’t you two?? <br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>HimeKun: I have— you’re not mad at me??? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> <br/>
Hola from the other side: honestly</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: I do too but it’s not like a serious thing and plus </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: you’re too cute to be mad at! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>HimeKun: ... </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: iM JOKING OH MY GOSH!! <br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Bara: damn </p><p> </p><p>Shakira: gay mess </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: I know </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: but once you see Aoi Chan you’ll see what I mean</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: but anyway, he accepts and we become friends! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> <br/>
I’ll Eat Your Shins: does he have a boyfriend? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>HimeKun: </p><p> </p><p>HimeKun: I </p><p> </p><p>HimeKun: I have two... actually </p><p> </p><p>Bara: gET IT </p><p> </p><p>HimeKun: ndjskskks  </p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: Hinata you can’t do that </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: like I said it was a one moment thing! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> <br/>
I’ll Eat Your Shins: hmm </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: I’m serious! <br/>
  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Murder Mom: finish the story Hinata!</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: so yeah now we’re friends! Oh and he played us in the nationals so we exchanged numbers! <br/>
 </p><p> <br/>
Murder Mom: </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: OMG WERE YOU THAT PINCH SERVER?? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>HimeKun: ..yes.. </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: yOURE ADORABLE!!! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Murder Mom: you’re so cute! Cuter than some of my children! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Green Potatoes: sUGA SAN! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>HimeKun: pls stop </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: oh my Aoi Chan </p><p> </p><p>Bara: first name basis?? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> <br/>
Hola from the other side: yep :3 </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: you’re blushing Aoi Chan! <br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>I’ll Eat Your Shins:  </p><p> </p><p>Bara: pics? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> <br/>
Murder Mom: you two r together rn? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hola from the other side: yeah! We’re at my house watching a movie </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: Kageyama’s here too! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: pICTURES </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: yessir!! <br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>HimeKun: Shouyo pls no </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: sorry Aoi Chan </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: <span class="u"><em><strong>Precious.Aoi.Hime.OrangeBirb.And.Angry.Caprisun.jpng </strong></em></span></p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: oh MY GOSH </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: THATS IT </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: I HAVE ADOPTED YOU AOI KUN AND I AM NOW YOUR MOTHER</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: WELCOME TO KARASUNO</p><p> </p><p>HimeKun: </p><p> </p><p>HimeKun: Shouyo!</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: welcome to the family Aoi Chan!</p><p> <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>(Sneak Peek for Chapter 12)</em>  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: Ikejiri  </p><p> </p><p>Ex: what </p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: I could kiss you </p><p> </p><p>Ex: firstly, you have </p><p> </p><p>Ex: and second, don’t let Kou find out </p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: bUT YOURE THE ONLY SANE PERSON I KNOW </p><p> </p><p>Ex: that bad huh </p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: yeah </p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: so </p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: can I still come over? <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ex: sure. as long as you bring the plushies </p><p> </p><p>Murder Dad: yessir</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ALSO: in the ShitHole- FMK AND TRUTH OR DARE</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Intermission I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WakaWaka in Africa: I am very relieved to see that you are still with the living</p><p>Mick Jagger: fUCKING FUCK YOU A MILLION TIMES OVER FARMER BITCH</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Sorry for the inconvenience but the actual chapter 12 that’s part of the plot, is put on hold for the Upcoming Thanksgiving break because I’ll be busy and I have other fics I gotta update! So here’s a little crack (<em>)(hahah like this whole thing isn’t crack anyway)(<em>) chapter! I’ll have part two out around Sunday/Monday</em></em></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">If Lost Return to Jesus added ‘Samu, Germ, Germaphobe,Big Suna Blowout, I’ll Eat Your Shins, Mama Miya and Haisei Gonpachiro to The Shithole </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m Jesus: oh lord </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m Jesus: Noya what are you planning </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A+Shit: I feel like I wanna cry </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fucked: way ahead of you sis </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Samu: already crying </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Silently Suffering: i ran out of tears to cry </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bara: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bara: we need to have a serious conversation Kunimi </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Onion Husbando: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Onion Husbando: bABE NO </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Onion Husbando: I’LL BUY YOU ALL THE FUCKING SALTED CARAMEL AND ICE-CREAM YOU WANT JUST PLEASE DONT </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Silently Suffering: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bara: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mr Freeze: Sus </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Silently Suffering: oh shut up </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Silently Suffering: deal </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Onion Husbando: </span> <em> <span class="s3">whew</span> </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shitty Boy #1: gUYS </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Saltysaurus: oh no </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Samu: oh no </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yaoi Sneeze: oh no </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Holy Water: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Germ: how do I feel about this— </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Samu: simple </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Germaphobe: oh </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Germaphobe: no </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shitty Boy #1: IGNORING THOSE DICKWADS AND MOVING ON </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">If Lost Return To Jesus: yEAH RYU U TELL EM </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shitty Boy #2: SING IT MY COMRADE </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shitty Boy #1: LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE TO GAIN SOME DIRT— I MEAN KNOWLEDGE ABOUT EACH OTHER </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mr Freeze: did you fucking stutter </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yaoi Sneeze: Fukunaga </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yaoi Sneeze: this is text </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mr Freeze: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mr Freeze: <em>exactly </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shitty Boy #1: fucking ignore tHAT </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shitty Boy #1: ARE YOU GUYS GAME?? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">If Lost Return To Jesus: hELL YEAH IM GAME RYU </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shitty Boy #2: AMEN BROTHER </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Germ: eh y not </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Germ: sounds like fun! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yilk: Komori San <em>why </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Germ: sorry Kageyama! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Saltysaurus: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Saltysaurus: I don’t have a choice do I </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bitten Bitch: nope~ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bara: fuck </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Saltysaurus: fuck me over </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bromantic: gladly Tsukki ;^))) </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Green Potatoes: Kuroo Tersuro keep your <em>fucking slimy and perverted clutches</em> off of my boyfriend or else I will <strong><em>personally screw you over in ways you have never thought possible. </em></strong></span>
</p><p class="p2"> <br/>
Bromantic: aLRIGHT BUDDY CHILL </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Bromantic: WHO WANTS TSUKKI ANYWAY WHEN I HAVE KENMA </p><p class="p2">  <br/>
Leg Fucker: oh my lord the idiot </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Mr Freeze: he dead </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Nobyaki: Kuroo.. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Yaoi Sneeze: no let him </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Yaoi Sneeze: since Yaku failed let Yamaguchi do it </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Leg Fucker: </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Thirsty Thighs Kun: agreed </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Mick Jaggger: dO IT YAMACCHI </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Green Potatoes: :) </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Green Potatoes: do you have a death wish  </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Bromantic: I didn’t come here to gET ATTACKED WTF </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">BloodBorscht: I guess you’re just that uncool, Captain! <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Leg Fucker: omg Lev </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Leg Fucker: I’m so proud </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Bromantic: hOE </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Saltysaurus: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Saltysaurus: I love you Tadashi </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Green Potatoes: love you too Kei &lt;3 </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yilk: disgusting </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hola from the other side: stfu Bakeyama </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yilk: make me </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hola from the other side: ho </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hola from the other side: should I kiss u? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yilk: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Yilk: </span> <em><span class="s3">yes please</span></em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Shakira: </span> <em> <span class="s3">fucking gay</span> </em></p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Pepe: and we love it </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Saltysaurus: do we? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Holy Water: says the gayest bitch of them all </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">YaHOEba: S H I N J I</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angry Deer: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angry Deer: who tf corrupted the only pure person here </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hay is for horses: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Leg Fucker: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Germ: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">If Lost Return To Jesus: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Leg Fucker: yOU THINK THAT HE’S FUCKING PURE??? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angry Deer: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angry Deer: am I wrong? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hay is for horses: the sky is falling omg </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">OMG: WATARI-SAN IS MORE OF A SIN THAN THE CATMAN CAPTAIN! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Holy Water: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Holy Water: that’s one way to word that </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angry Deer: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angry Deer: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Samu: my ‘ympathies </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Leg Fucker changed Holy Water’s name to Waterfall of Sins </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Waterfall of Sins: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Waterfall of Sins: hey not bad </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Waterfall of Sins: I like it </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Leg Fucker: there, that make it clearer? <br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Angry Deer: </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Angry Deer left the chat</span> </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">YaHOEba: KENTAROU </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <br/>
 <br/>
Big Suna Blowout: god no </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’m Jesus: iTS NOT MY FAULT </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">If Lost Return To Jesus: DONT BLAME MY BF FOR THIS BULLSHIT </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Big Suna Blowout: oh </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Big Suna Blowout: I’m not blaming him </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Big Suna Blowout: I’m blaming </span> <em> <span class="s3">you </span> </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">If Lost Return To Jesus: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">If Lost Return To Jesus: </span> <em> <span class="s3">shivers ran down my spine </span> </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Big Suna Blowout: and you bet that your body’ll be achin’ all the time after I fucking kill you </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Samu: ‘Rin calm down </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Big Suna Blowout: Miya shut up </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Samu: okay </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mama Miya: Yer w h I p p e d ‘Samu </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Samu: Kita-San </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I’ll Eat Your Shins: yes </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mama Miya: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <br/>
 <br/>
<em>Mama Miya left the chat </em><br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">  </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>‘Samu added Mama Miya to the chat </em> </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">‘Samu: don’ run from yer fate like the ‘oward ye are </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Saltysaurus: god </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">SaltySaurus: you guys even type like you talk </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yilk: it’s better than you </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Green Potatoes: Kageyama:) </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Yilk: </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Yilk: sorry </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Green Potatoes: :)) </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">‘<em>Samu added HimeKun to the chat </em></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Hola from the other side: hOW DO YOU HAVE AOI’S NUMBER </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">‘Samu: ‘cause ‘ee’s the only sane person I know </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Big Suna Blowout: </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">‘Samu: minus ya ofc babe </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Big Suna Blowout: never say that again </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">‘Samu: :( </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Mama Miya: AAAAHHHH ‘SAMU </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">‘Samu: shut yer trap </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">‘Samu: fuckin’ lame </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">HimeKun: </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">HimeKun: no </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>HimeKun left the chat </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">‘Samu:  </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">TaiLand: top 10 anime betrayals </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">‘Samu: oh well </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Shitty Boy #1: TRUTH OR DARE IT IS </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Fucked: wait <em>no</em> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Yilk: who tf decided that </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Shitty Boy #1: I did </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">If Lost Return To Jesus: VALID </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">I’m Jesus: nOT VALID NOYA </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Shrooms: MIRACLES ARE A-HAPPENIN’!!  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>Shrooms added WakaWaka In Africa </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Mick Jagger: bITCH NO </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">WakaWaka in Africa: Oikawa </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">WakaWaka in Africa: you should have come to Shiratorizawa </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Mick Jagger: AHDJJDKWLWLAKDJSKAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>Mick Jagger left the chat </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">WakaWaka in Africa: did I do something wrong?</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Shrooms: no</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Shrooms: good job Wakatoshi-Kun! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p3"> <br/>
Yilk: did Oikawa die </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Bara: sadly no </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Bara: he’s still alive out of pure spite because that’s the kind of petty fucker he is  </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> <br/>
<em>Mick Jagger is online again </em></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Mick Jagger: iWA CHAN </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Bara: I thought you were dead</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">WakaWaka in Africa: I am very relieved to see that you are still with the living</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Mick Jagger: fUCKING FUCK YOU A MILLION TIMES OVER FARMER BITCH  </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Bara: and there we go again </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Haisei Gonpachiro: hELL YEAH LETS MAKE SOME NOISE BITCHES </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">‘Samu: </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">‘Samu: ‘Oshiumi shut up </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">Haise Gonpachiro: NAH MAN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oikawa is a Mick Jagger wannabe change my mind </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: Hoshiumi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Shunsine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Foot Fungi: I hope you all get athlete’s foot</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, I lied</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Chat</em>:<em> Bottom Bunks </em></p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: kids </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: we have a crisis </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Murder Mom added Haisei Gonpachiro to Bottom Bunks </em>
</p><p><br/><br/>Haisei Gonpachiro: I AM NOT </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: someone please tell him </p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: </p><p> </p><p>Shakira: </p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: SOMEONE’S GOTTA TELL HIM </p><p>  </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: I AM NOT  </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: You are  </p><p> </p><p>TaiLand: that by itself says that you are </p><p> <br/> <br/>Haisei Gonpachiro: I </p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: AM NOT</p><p> </p><p> Murder Mom: SOMEONE PLEASE TELL HIM  </p><p>  </p><p>Green Potatoes: tell him what? <br/>  <br/><br/> <br/>Germ: what a bottom he is </p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: KOMORI FUCKING MOTOYA STFU  </p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: I AM NOT A BOTTOM. WHO TOLD YOU SUCH BULLSHIT </p><p> </p><p>Germ: Hirugami did </p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: ILL KILL THAT FUCKER  </p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: THREE TIMES </p><p> </p><p>TaiLand: why three </p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: JUST TO MAKE SURE HE’S DEAD </p><p> </p><p>Germ: doesn’t  change the fact that you’re a bottom </p><p> </p><p>Germ: bonus tsundere points </p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: I AM NOT A TSUNDERE NOR AM I A BOTTOM </p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: I AM TOP </p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: I AM ROOF</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: sOMEONE PLEASE PENETRATE HIS THICK-ASS SKULL AND MAKE HIM UNDERSTAND </p><p> </p><p>Shakira: hark what’s this?? <br/> <br/><br/></p><p>Shakira: the grammar nazi Sugawara Koushi-San writing in all caps??? <br/> <br/><br/></p><p> Silently Suffering: is the sky falling? <br/>  <br/> </p><p>Hola from the other side: hey </p><p><br/><br/>Waterfall of Sins: is the world coming to an end?</p><p> <br/> <br/>Hola from the other side: hey hey  <br/>  <br/><br/> <br/>Big Suna Blowout: </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: hEY</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: you fuckers are gonna die, you know that right?</p><p> <br/>  <br/>Waterfall of Sins: we know! <br/> <br/> <br/><br/>Silently Suffering: who says that I don’t want to <br/>  <br/>  </p><p>Hola from the other side: HEEY </p><p><br/> <br/>Shakira: if death is this amusing then I welcome it  <br/> <br/><br/></p><p>I’ll Eat Your Shins: gtfo you suicidal motherfuckers </p><p> </p><p>Shakira: gladly   <br/><br/></p><p> <br/>Shakira: also touché you closeted gay </p><p> </p><p>I’ll Eat Your Shins: fuck this shit I’m out</p><p> </p><p>Waterfall of Sins: okay! <br/><br/></p><p> <br/>Silently Suffering: I’m leaving with utmost enthusiasm </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: for someone with so much enthusiasm, you sure don’t sound enthusiastic </p><p> <br/> <br/>YaHoeBa: that’s just how he is </p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: it’s a gift  </p><p> <br/> <br/>Hola from the other side: okay</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: before any more of you depressed assholes can interrupt, I have something to say </p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: </p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: sHOYOU </p><p> </p><p>Germ: my baby’s growing up!  </p><p>  <br/><br/>Murder Mom: <em>hem hem</em><br/>    <br/><br/></p><p> Germ: oh sorry </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: it’s okay. But next time you die </p><p> </p><p>Germ: </p><p> </p><p>Bara: whomst the fuck is this  </p><p> </p><p>Bara: that isn’t Hinata</p><p> </p><p>Thirsty Thighs Kun: WHO TF TAUGHT HIM THAT </p><p> </p><p>TaiLand: rip my last few brain cells I have left </p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: this can’t be good </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: shut up </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: anyway </p><p> </p><p class="p1">Hola from the other side: hey Suga-San, Suga-San!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Murder Mom: yes, my ray of shunsine? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shakira: Shunsine </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">TaiLand: shunsine </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Green Potatoes: shunsine </span>
</p><p class="p2">  <br/><br/>Murder Mom: </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Murder Mom: wait</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">   <br/><br/>I’ll Eat Your Shins: shunsine </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Murder Mom: wait no </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fucked: shun </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fucked: sine </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Murder Mom: I meant <em>sunshine</em> </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <br/> <br/>Murder Mom: yes SUNSHINE?? <br/> <br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">YaHoeBa: oh  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hay is for Horses: don’t you mean:<b> s H u N s I n E</b></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Murder Mom: SUN-SHINE   </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <br/>Murder Mom: I MEAN SUNSHINE YOU DUMB FUCKS, SUNSHINE </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Big Suna Blowout: shunsine </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mr Freeze: s h u n s i n e </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yaoi Sneeze: shunsine </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Leg Fucker: shunsine </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Murder Mom: Morisuke not you too </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Leg Fucker: I’m sorry Koushi </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Leg Fucker: but </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Leg Fucker: </span> <em><span class="s3">shunsine </span></em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Germ: omfg shunsine </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Haisei Gonpachiro: SHUNSINE </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">OMG: SHUNSINE </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">KouKouPuff: shunsine </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Too Pure For This Filth: shunsine </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Foot: shunsine </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Murder Mom: are you all going to keep repeating the one time I make a mistake</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Foot:yup </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Murder Mom: screw you fucking foot fungi </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Foot: right back at ya Mr Refreshing </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Foot: also </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Foot: I’m kinda involved with Aone </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hola from the other side: OH MY GOSH REALLY?? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Foot: yeah? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hola from the other side: YOU’RE AONE’S MYSTERY BOYFRIEND?? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Foot: yeah.. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hola from the other side: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOSDHDJSKKSKS </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Foot: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Foot: is it really that surprising? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Big Suna Blowout: considering that it’s you </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Big Suna Blowout: yes </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Foot: yOU DONT EVEN KNOW ME WTF </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Big Suna Blowout: the way you type gives me all the info I need </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bara: I knew I would like you </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Foot: FUCK YOU FUCKING SLANTY EYES </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Big Suna Blowout: I’m honored </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Big Suna Blowout: but </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Big Suna Blowout<em>: s h u n s i n e </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Murder Mom: god when will you forget about that </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Big Suna Blowout: never </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bara: I’ve screenshoted and saved</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shakira: Iwaizumi Hajime my lord and savior ladies and gentlemen </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Silently Suffering: I thought Hanamaki was your lord and savior </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shakira: nah man </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shakira: Taka would never have the guts to to what Iwa just did so </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shakira: Iwa is now my bae </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bara: I decline your love </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shakira: ;-; </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shakira: oh well guess I’ll have to make do with what I have </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Waterfall of Sins: rip Hanamaki’s self esteem </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Silently Suffering: does he even have a self esteem </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Waterfall of Sins: who would when they’re dating Matsukawa </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shakira: okay thats fucking mean wtf </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shakira: that’s no way to talk about your senpai you fuckers </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Silently Suffering: save it for a human that cares </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mr Freeze: can we please go back to the shunsine shit </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Murder Mom: can we please not </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yaoi Sneeze: ofc we can Fukunaga </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Murder Mom: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Foot: I’m fucking dyinghhsjskkssk </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Murder Mom: :) okay then </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Murder Mom: it looks like I’m going to be living up to my name tonight </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Foot: wait </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Foot: WAIT WAIT </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Murder Mom: what </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Foot: tbh idrc what you do to them, but before you go on your killing spree or whatever you’re gonna do </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Foot: can I add a friend of mine? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Murder Mom: the more the merrier </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Foot: cool </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">KouKouNuts: *face palm*</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s3">Foot added Banana Lube to Bottom Bunks </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">KonoPuff: well shit</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Banana Lube: WTF </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Foot: welcome to hell sis</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Banana Lube: get me the fuck out of here Kenji </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Foot: nah man, suffer together with me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Banana Lube: oh so that’s how it’s gonna be then </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Foot: whatcha gonna do about it </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Banana Lube: </p><p class="p2">  <br/><br/>Banana Lube: this </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>Banana Lube changed Foot’s name to Foot Fungi</em>
</p><p>  <br/><br/>Banana Lube: thanks for the name suggestion @Murder Mom </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: np </p><p>  <br/><br/>Foot Fungi: see </p><p> </p><p>Foot Fungi: this is what I get for being a good friend </p><p> </p><p>Banana Lube: whomst tf decided that </p><p> </p><p>Banana Lube: you’re  an awful friend I’m just taking one for the team </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: felt that </p><p> </p><p>Banana Lube: putting up with you is like trying to please satan, no offense Kenji</p><p> </p><p>Foot Fungi:</p><p> </p><p>Foot Fungi: I hope you all get athlete’s foot</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Author’s Note! (Names and Clarifications)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m really sorry if this fic had been really inconsistent and confusing so this chapter is for all clarifications</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, for starters: </p><p> </p><p>Komori and Sakusa are <em><strong>NOT</strong></em> a couple, Hoshiumi and Suna are bottoms and there will be some polygamous relationships. Daichi is not cheating on Suga with Ikejiri; they were ex’s as implies in Ikejiri’s chat name, <strong><em>Ex.</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>Names of characters that have appeared: </p><p> </p><p>(<em>even though I think most are pretty self explanatory, I’ll still list them because people are confused?</em>) </p><p> </p><p>KARASUNO TEAM: </p><p> </p><p>If Lost Return To Jesus: Nishinoya </p><p>Murder Mom: Sugawara </p><p>Murder Dad: Daichi </p><p>I went to school high/Fucker: Narita </p><p>High school to went I/Fucked: Kinoshita </p><p>Hola from the other side: Hinata </p><p>Yilk: Kageyama </p><p>Green Potatoes: Yamaguchi </p><p>Saltysaurus: Tsukishima </p><p>Shitty Boy #1: Tanaka </p><p>A+ Shit: Ennoshita </p><p>Yacht: Yachi </p><p>Goddess: Kiyoko </p><p> </p><p>SEIJOU: </p><p>Bitten-Bitch/Mick Jagger: Oikawa</p><p>Shakira: Matsukawa</p><p>Pepe: Hanamaki</p><p>Onion Husbando: Kindaichi  </p><p>YaHoeBa: Yahaba</p><p>Angry Deer: Kyoutani </p><p>Holy Water/Waterfall of Sins: Watari </p><p>Bara: Iwaizumi   <br/>
 <br/>
Silently Suffering: Kunimi</p><p> </p><p>FUKURODANI: </p><p>Browlmate: Bokuto  </p><p>Bromanced/Thirsty Thighs Kun: Akaashi </p><p>KonoPuff: Konoha </p><p>SummerKi: Haruki </p><p>(To Be Added: I Lost My Mon-Keys: Saruki) </p><p> </p><p>NEKOMA:</p><p>Bromantic: Kuroo </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: Kenma </p><p>Turtles/Mr Freeze: Fukunaga </p><p>BloodBorscht: Lev </p><p>Leg Fucker: Yaku </p><p>NobuYaki: Kai </p><p>Shitty Boy #2 </p><p>(Coming Soon: </p><p>Shiba Chips: Shibayama </p><p>BOOMWOOSH: Inuoka) </p><p> </p><p>SHIRATORIZAWA: </p><p><br/>
Helter Skelter: Semi </p><p>Bite A Bitch: Shirabu </p><p>TaiLand: Kawanishi <em>Tai</em>chi </p><p>OMG: Goshiki </p><p>Shrooms: Tendou </p><p>WakaWaka In Africa: Ushijima </p><p>Hay is for Horses: Yamagata </p><p> </p><p>INARIZAKI: </p><p> </p><p>Mama Miya: Atsumu </p><p>‘Samu: Osamu </p><p>Ill Eat Your Shins: Kita </p><p>Big <em>Suna</em> Blowout: Suna </p><p> </p><p>JOHENZI:  </p><p> </p><p>Yellow Fever: Terushima </p><p>Banana Lube: Tsuchiyu  </p><p> </p><p>DATEKO: </p><p> </p><p>Too Pure For this Shit/Filth: Moniwa </p><p>Foot/Foot Fungi: Futakuchi </p><p>KouKouPuffs: Sakunami </p><p>(Coming Soon: Aone and Yellow Birb: Koganegawa) </p><p> </p><p>OTHER SCHOOLS: </p><p> </p><p>HimeKun: Aoi Himekawa </p><p>Haise Gonpachiro: Hoshiumi <em>(a pun because his VA Hanse Natsuki voices both Haisei and Tanjiro</em>)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Coming Soon: </strong>
</p><p>Seagull Tamer: Hiragumi </p><p>Tall Grass: Motoki </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So yeah! Those are some of the names in past, recent and upcoming chapters. Hope this helps! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-Tach /p&gt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Athletes Foot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OMG: ATHLETES FOOT </p><p>OMG: I WANT TO HAVE AN ATHLETES FOOT </p><p>TaiLand: no yOU DONT</p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: SOUNDS LIKE A DRINK  </p><p>HimeKun: YOU DONT DRINK FOOT DISEASES</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New names: Tenma Udai (is well, Tenma Udai) and Baby Yoda is a third years from Seijou</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Chat: Bottom Bunks</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: GUYS GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT</p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: SHOULD I FEAR FOR MY LIFE?</p><p> </p><p>Foot Fungi: seeing as the person asking is Hinata?</p><p> </p><p>Foot Fungi: definitely </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: woah woah who the fuck bitch slapped you today?</p><p> </p><p>Bara: don't take it personally Hinata, that's just his personality </p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: once a Bitch always a Bitch  </p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: why is bitch capitalized</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: for the effect</p><p> </p><p>Foot Fungi: right back atcha bitchtarou</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: are you really going to start with me mr grape-lube-is-too-sticky-for-my-ass? </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: ANYWAY</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE YOU TWO BITCHES BEGAN BITCHING</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hola from the other side added Tenma Udai to Bottom Bunks</em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: LOOK AT WHO I FOUND</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: oh</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: my</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: gOSH</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: hINATA WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU</p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: FIND THE TENMA UDAI????</p><p> </p><p>TaiLand: Tenma Udai?</p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: no</p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: <strong><em>THE</em></strong> Tenma Udai </p><p> </p><p>TaiLand:</p><p> </p><p>TaiLand: and?</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: SHOYOU HOW DID YOU FIND THAT OUT</p><p> </p><p>Germ: OMG</p><p> </p><p>Bara: well</p><p> </p><p>Bara: welcome to hell Udai-San</p><p> </p><p>Udai Tenma: thanks</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: he isn't welcome</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: no more</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: gtfo before you become corrupt with no way back</p><p> </p><p>Mr Freeze: who says he isn't corrupt tho </p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: shut up and read the mood Mr Freeze</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: don't you see that I'm trying to save a poor soul from hell?</p><p> </p><p>Mr Freeze: once in hell always in hell</p><p> </p><p>TaiLand: there's no way out of Satan's clutches</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: no way back to the world you once knew</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: wHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS MAN ISNT WELCOME HERE?!</p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: UDAI TENMA IS AN IDOL! A LEGEND! HE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO BE HERE!</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: I don't think that he really wants to be here?</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: dONT BE SILLY SUGAWARA</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: OF COURSE TENMA-SAN WANTS TO BE HERE DONT YOU</p><p> </p><p>Udai Tenma: no, not really</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: tENMA-SAN</p><p> </p><p>Udai Tenma: you asked?</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: you know, I've been wondering this for a while now</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: we've only been online for three minutes</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: sHUT UP</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: anywho</p><p> </p><p>Fucked: I was wondering: why doesn't @Tenma Udai have a nickname</p><p> </p><p>TaiLand: ho</p><p> </p><p>Foot Fungi: I was wondering that too</p><p> </p><p>Banana Lube: good question</p><p> </p><p>HimeKun: poor Tenma-San</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: true</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: mOTHER FLOWER</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: IS THE KITA SHINUSKE SAMA ACTUALLY AGREEING WITH SOMEONE??</p><p> </p><p>I'll Eat Your Shins: <em>Rintarou</em></p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: ... right</p><p> </p><p>Udai Tenma: excuse me, <em>what</em>?</p><p> </p><p>OMG: YOU NEED A NICKNAME THE TENMA UDAI!</p><p> </p><p>Udai Tenma: uh, Tenma's just fine</p><p> </p><p>OMG: PARDON ME</p><p> </p><p>OMG: LET ME REPHRASE</p><p> </p><p>OMG: YOU NEED A NICKNAME TENMA-SAN!</p><p> </p><p>Udai Tenma: well I figured that much, but—</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: fIRST!</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: WE NEED TO KNOW WHO'S FUCKING HIM</p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: hINATA SHOYOU MIND YOUR MOTHER FUCKING LANGUAGE</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side:</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: sorry mom</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: I mean</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: WE NEED TO FIND OUT WHO IS DATING THE UDAI TENMA FIRST</p><p> </p><p>Udai Tenma: ohhjdkdosnsNO </p><p> </p><p>Udai Tenma: there's no need for that</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: I know who it is</p><p> </p><p>Udai Tenma:</p><p> </p><p>TaiLand: Yamaguchi</p><p> </p><p>Foot Fungi: TEA??</p><p> </p><p>Banana Lube: SPILL THE BOILING HOT</p><p> </p><p>Mr Freeze: Nice pass sorapass</p><p> </p><p>Udai Tenma:</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes:</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: can I just give them a little hint?</p><p> </p><p>Udai Tenma: do so and I'll spike a ball so far up your ass that you won't be able to fuck Kei for weeks</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes:</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: my liPS ARE SEALED</p><p> </p><p>Udai Tenma: good</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: WHAT NO</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: PLEASE TELL ME</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes:</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: just</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: a tiny</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: teeny</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: h i n t??</p><p> </p><p>Udai Tenma: N O</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: oh</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: I think I know now</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes:</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout:</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: hOE </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: anyone who had a brain and eyes could figure it out honestly</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side:</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: besides him</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: he doesn't have any of those things</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: fUCK YOU</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: nty</p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: UDAI TENMA'S BOYFRIEND</p><p> </p><p>Udai Tenma:</p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: I THINK I KNOW</p><p> </p><p>Udai Tenma: if you want to keep the title of the "Little Giant", then I suggest that you keep that mouth of yours shut</p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: YESSIR</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: WAIT HOSHIUMI NO PLEASE</p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: NAH SORRY MAN BUT I WANNA KEEP MY TITLE</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: bUT IT ISNT EVEN YOUR TITLE</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: ITS MINE</p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: fUCK YOU LET A GUY DREAM</p><p> </p><p>TaiLand: deja-vu anyone? </p><p> </p><p>Murder Mom: l a n g u a g e</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: I think Sugawara's dying</p><p> </p><p>Waterfall of Sins: hold up I got this</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: please</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Waterfall of Sins changed Murder Mom's name to Mom Murdered</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mom Murdered:</p><p> </p><p>Mom Murdered: t h e a g o N Y</p><p> <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mick Jagger created Civilization</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mick Jagger added Seagull Tamer, Tsukishima Akkiteru, Shitty Boy #1, Onion Husbando, Murder Dad and Baby Yoda to Civilization </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Baby Yoda: oh no</p><p> </p><p>Baby Yoda: Tooru not again</p><p> </p><p>Mick Jagger: oh yes Yodacchi again</p><p> </p><p>Seagull Tamer: excuse me but who are you?</p><p> </p><p>Mick Jagger: just a guy with ambitions</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima Akkiteru: this ambition is going to get us all killed and give me a major headache, isn't it?</p><p> </p><p>Onion Husbando:</p><p> </p><p>Onion Husbando: yes</p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>Chat: Bottom Bunks:</em>  </p><p> </p><p>Foot Fungi: so</p><p> </p><p>Foot Fungi: y'all know how I said I hope y'all get Athlete's foot</p><p> </p><p>Murdered Mom: yes</p><p> </p><p>Foot Fungi: well</p><p> </p><p>Foot Fungi: in amazing stroke of luck</p><p> </p><p>Foot Fungi: @Banana Lube has athletes foot and I am the happiest biTCH in the wORLD</p><p> </p><p>Banana Lube: fUCK YOU KENJI</p><p> </p><p>Foot Fungi: nah u lov me bae</p><p> </p><p>Banana Lube: BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID FUCKING VOODOO SHIT TALENT I HAVE FUCKING ATHLETES FOOT YOU BITCH</p><p> </p><p>Foot Fungi: ahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH SERVES U RITE BANANA BITCH janajsksklaAHAHAHAHHA</p><p> </p><p>Murdered Mom: I'm too tired to care</p><p> </p><p>Banana Lube: SCREW YOU ALL</p><p> </p><p>OMG:</p><p> </p><p>OMG: ATHLETES FOOT</p><p> </p><p>OMG: I WANT TO HAVE AN ATHLETES FOOT</p><p> </p><p>TaiLand: no yOU DONT</p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: SOUNDS LIKE A DRINK</p><p> </p><p>OMG: A SPORTS BRAND THING</p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachir: YEAH</p><p> </p><p>HimeKun: YOU DONT DRINK FOOT DISEASES</p><p> </p><p>OMG: WHAT FOOT DISEASES</p><p> </p><p>OMG: OF COURSE YOU DONT DRINK THOSE AOI</p><p> </p><p>OMG: BUT WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT FOOT DISEASES WE ARE TALKING ABOUT ATHLETES FOOT</p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: YEAH</p><p> </p><p>TaiLand:</p><p> </p><p>HimeKun:</p><p> </p><p>Murdered Mom:</p><p> </p><p>TaiLand: who's gonna tell them </p><p> </p><p>Murdered Mom: not me, I'm too worn out for this shit</p><p> </p><p>HimeKun: don't look at me</p><p> </p><p>TaiLand:</p><p> </p><p>HimeKun:</p><p> </p><p>TaiLand:</p><p> </p><p>HimeKun: ... <em>do I have to?</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. No Respects (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inunaki: that fucker doesn’t deserve respects</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait, I had some other things to do so I hope that this nonsense suffices for at least a little :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Chat: Bottom Bunks</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: since I clearly cannot run from my fate and I have no more chances to leave</p><p> </p><p>Mom Murdered: there was never a fucking chance Hoshiumi </p><p> </p><p>Shakira: seconded</p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: Matsukawa Issei sHUT THE FUCK UP</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: wow so I'm not allowed to voice my own opinions now?</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: what happened to free speech in this damn chat</p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: everyone is entitled to it but you</p><p> </p><p>Shakira:</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: fucking rude</p><p> </p><p>Mom Murdered: as it was meant to be</p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: exactly</p><p> </p><p>Shakira:</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: them hips don't fucking lie</p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: bold of you to assume that I have hips you Shakira wannabe</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: I think that everyone has hips, Kourai-Kun</p><p> </p><p>Banana Lube: yeah they're a bodily function dude</p><p> </p><p>TaiLand: I want to die</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: "bodily function" I'm dying</p><p> </p><p>Bara: screenhotted and saved</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: nO</p><p> </p><p>Bara: yes</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: I feel like more people need to hear of our accomplishments </p><p> </p><p>Shakira: hoe don't do it</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: what's stopping me</p><p> </p><p>Shakira:</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: what</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: good point</p><p> </p><p>TaiLand: oh lord</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: anyway</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Big Suna Blowout added Inunaki, Germaphobe, Mama Miya and Akagi to the chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Germaphobe:</p><p> </p><p>Germaphobe: you're lucky that I find you somewhat tolerable or I would be at your door right now</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: I'm honored</p><p> </p><p>Mama Miya: tf is this?</p><p> </p><p>Akagi: ah, not again</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki: my sex life is none of your damn business </p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: hi Wan-San!</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki: ah it's the ogre.</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: WAN-SAAAN</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: SASSAN</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki: don't call me "Sassan" I'm not a Tokyo ghoul character</p><p> </p><p>Germaphobe:</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki: don't</p><p> </p><p>Germaphobe: I won't </p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: why the fuck is piss hair here</p><p> </p><p>Mama Miya: wHO THE HELL YOU CALLING "PISS HAIR" YOU OVERGROWN FERAL SEAGULL ON SHROOMS</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: did someone call~?</p><p> </p><p>Bara: no. Go back to hiding under your bed</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: bold of you to assume that it's my bed I hide under</p><p> </p><p>Bara: I'm scared?</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: as you should be. I know where you live</p><p> </p><p>Bara: HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: Wakatoshi's been over to Oikawa's a few times to discuss spiking and he told him</p><p> </p><p>Bara: IM GOING TO KILL THAT MICK JAGGER WANNABE</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: ehehehehe~</p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: instead of being the disgusting creatures that you are</p><p> </p><p>Bara: fuck you</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: well you aren't wrong</p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: nah, I like Sachiro more. He's got more stamina</p><p> </p><p>Bara: eW</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: saved and ready to show Hirugami </p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: do that and you're dead to me</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: do I care</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: no</p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: I hate you so much</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: what a coincidence, I feel the same</p><p> </p><p>Akagi: are y'all for real</p><p> </p><p>Mama Miya: why the fuck am I here</p><p> </p><p>Germaphobe: because you deserve it</p><p> </p><p>Mama Miya: 'scuse you Omi-Omi but I'm not the one who got so utterly railed last night that he skipped practice</p><p> </p><p>Germaphobe:</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki: ah I see</p><p> </p><p>Germaphobe: Miya you fucker I'll kill you</p><p> </p><p>Germaphobe: and Inunaki-San, unless you value your privacy I suggest you stay out of this</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki: did I even say anything</p><p> </p><p>Germaphobe: you were about to </p><p> </p><p>Germaphobe: now Miya,</p><p> </p><p>Mama Miya: </p><p> </p><p>Germaphobe: if I recall correctly, it wasn't I who got pegged and couldn't keep his damn mouth shut so we almost got caught</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki: I—</p><p> </p><p>Germaphobe: Inunaki-San</p><p>  <br/>
<br/>
Big Suna Blowout: hold up </p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: I need some clarification here </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Big Suna Blowout added 'Samu</em>
</p><p> </p><p>'Samu: Rin what</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: I need you to clarify something</p><p> </p><p>'Samu: okay?</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: who tops: Sakusa or Atsumu</p><p> </p><p>'Samu: ah that's what this is about</p><p> </p><p>'Samu: they switch</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: oh</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: so there you have it folks</p><p> </p><p>Germaphobe:</p><p> </p><p>Mama Miya:</p><p> </p><p>‘Samu: can I leave now</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: ofc babe</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: see you at home</p><p> </p><p>‘Samu: yup</p><p> </p><p>‘Samu: &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Samu left the chat </em></p><p> </p><p>Germaphobe: good idea</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Germaphobe left the chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mama Miya: phenomenal idea</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mama Miya left the chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bara: who needs those fuckers anyway</p><p> </p><p>Haisei Gonpachiro: yeah</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki: can I le—</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: no</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: no</p><p> </p><p>Udai Tenma: no</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: no</p><p> </p><p>TaiLand: no</p><p> </p><p>Foot Fungi: no</p><p> </p><p>Banana Lube: no</p><p> </p><p>Hime-Kun: no</p><p> </p><p>Bara: no</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki: what the fuck</p><p> </p><p>OMG: NO</p><p> </p><p>KouKouNuts: no</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: no &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: please no, you’re the only one who seems sane enough</p><p> </p><p>Mr Freeze: no</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki: you let them leave</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: that’s because we have blackmail— I mean we already know stuff about them, Wan-San!</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki: did you just stutter?</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: did I</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: in text</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: ignoring him and moving on</p><p> </p><p>Shakira: wow</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: we don’t know much about you! We would like to get to know you better.</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: agreed!</p><p> </p><p>Yacht: yes!</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki:</p><p> </p><p>Mom Murdered: I agree with my kids</p><p> </p><p>Too Pure For This Shit: me too. It would be nice to have someone around who understands us.</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki: what? understands, what?</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: wait,</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: you aren’t one of them?</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki: no?</p><p> </p><p>Leg Fucker: impossible</p><p> </p><p>Mom Murdered: impossible</p><p> </p><p>Bara: impossible</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki: what the hell are you all going on about</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side:</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: Akaashi-San, tell me this isn’t true!</p><p> </p><p>Thirsty Thighs Kun:</p><p> </p><p>Thirsty Thighs Kun: I’m sorry Hinata, but he seems to be serious.</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: mY LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE ALL THIS TIME</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki: I am immensely confused</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: we all are</p><p> </p><p>Silently Suffering: that’s why we’re here in the first place</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: so you aren’t part of the “mom squad”?</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki: what the fuck is that?</p><p> </p><p>Mom Murdered: my life is a lie</p><p> </p><p>Mom Murdered: but from what Hinata said I was so sure that..</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki: what did he say about me</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: all good things, all good things!</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki: for some reason I don’t believe you for a second</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: I’m serious Wan-San!</p><p> </p><p>Germ: hey, sorry for interrupting</p><p> </p><p>Germ: but why do you call him “Wan-San”, Shouyo?</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side:</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki: Hinata</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: itsbecausehisnamerindsmeofafogandhe’scutikeadogplsdontkillmeWanSan</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: what</p><p> </p><p>Germ: that’s some cancerous shit to read</p><p> </p><p>Bara: my eyes</p><p> </p><p>Mr Freeze: dogs</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: what</p><p> </p><p>Mr Freeze: <em>Dogs</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: ew </p><p>  <br/>
<br/>
YaHoeBa: agreed  </p><p>  <br/>
<br/>
Waterfall of Sins: Shigeru babe, I hate to break it to you.. but you’re literally dating a feral dog </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
YaHoeBa: shut up and let me thrive in peace Shinji </p><p> </p><p>Waterfall of Sins: tch </p><p> </p><p>Inunaki: Hinata you better prepare your knee caps</p><p> </p><p>Hola from the other side: iM SORRY WAN-SAN PLEASE HAVE MERCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY</p><p> </p><p>Big Suna Blowout: ahahah rip</p><p> </p><p>Mom Murdered: mY CHILD!</p><p> </p><p>Thirsty Thighs Kun: HINATA</p><p> </p><p>Green Potatoes: SHOUYO</p><p> </p><p>Yaoi Sneeze: press f for shoyou</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hola from the other side has left the chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki: that fucker doesn’t deserve your respects<span class="Apple-converted-space">   <br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
</span></p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Akagi: what the fuck just happened  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Shrooms: everyday life baby</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>